Una Boda Imprevista Continuacion
by Verenike
Summary: EPILOGO ONLINE! Hola! Entren y lean Epilogo en linea, espero y lo disfruten, no se olviden de dejar su opinion en un review. ET 100% UA. A leer!
1. Chapter 1

Hola!! yo soy una asidua lectora de fanfiction desde hace mas de 5 años, y una de las historias que mas he disfrutado es "Una boda imprevista" que publico TenshiTomoyo-4eve se que esta historia no es de ella ya que este es el disclaimer que ella puso en su historia:

"**Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia algunos pertenecen a las clamp y esta basada en un libro de Jacquie D'Alessandro"**

Pues bien yo tengo la continuación de esta historia

Sobre todo el motivo de esta nota es para poner digamos una especie de encuesta donde la principal pregunta es:

**Quieren que suba los capítulos que faltan?**

Empezaría del 19 hasta el 29 mas el epilogo, sin embargo de encontrar una respuesta positiva, tengo que aclarar que en ningún momento estoy haciendo esto con el fin de quitarle el merito a TenshiTomoyo-4eve ya que ella tal vez no sea la autora original pero si fue la persona que nos dio a conocer esta maravillosa historia.

Yo comprendo que ella haya tenido motivos para dejar el fic inconcluso pues muchas veces tenemos problemas u ocupaciones que nos absorben. Y comprendo ambos puntos de vista tanto el de el escritor, autor o adaptador ya que es el que se toma el tiempo para checar la historia, publicarla, ver que la historia sea adecuada. Sin embargo también comprendo el del lector que se queda con ganas de más, con un sabor de inconformidad y de tristeza por que ya no se publiquen sus historias favoritas que al igual que las personas que la leyeron se quedaron con la incógnita de que había pasado.

Yo tarde un año para conseguir esta historia así es que necesito que por favor me den su opinión sobre que creen que debería hacer.

Se preguntaran que por que hasta ahora me estoy animando a publicarla, primero por que es una historia muy bonita y me comprometo a publicarla completamente, creo que es una pena que esta historia se quede de esta manera incompleta. Antes no me había animado a publicarla por que lei los reviews que tenia y alguno de ellos quiero aclarar no hacia una amenaza pero si una advertencia sobre que tal vez le podrían cancelar la cuenta por que el fic no es una adaptacion ni tampoco una historia original, ya que lo único que hizo la autora es cambiar el nombre de los personajes y adaptarlo a el anime de CCS con sus personajes.

Espero pronto sus reviews donde les pido me den sus opiniones

Saludos

Verenike

P.D. De ser positiva las respuestas de ustedes publicare el fic, de no tener una respuesta favorable, pues bien dejare la historia como esta. Ah se me olvidaba comentar que tan bien tengo la historia "Mi adorable Bribona" de la misma autora TenshiTomoyo-4eve ella la publico pero solo un capitulo, por si quiere ke también la continúe solo mándenme sus respuestas.


	2. CAPITULO19

Hola: Pues bien lo prometido es deuda, aqui les presento el capitulo Numero 19 de esta maravilosa historia, espero y la disfruten tanto como yo cuando tuve la oportunidad de leerla.

**ES IMPORTANTE QUE SI ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE VAS A LEER ESTA HISTORIA BUSQUES LOS PRIMEROS CAPITULOS (1-18) QUE LLEVA POR NOMBRE "UNA BODA IMPREVISTA" DE TENSHITOMOYO4-EVER**

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es de la autora Jaquie Dalessandro, y los primeros 18 capitulos fueron adaptados textualemnte por TenshiTomoyo4-ever de la historia original.**

RECUERDA QUE ESTO ES UNA ADAPTACION FIEL DE LA HISTORIA ORGINAL CON PERSONAJES DE CCS

* * *

Tomoyo cortó unas lilas fragantes de un frondoso arbusto situado en las lindes del jardín de Wesley Manor, la casa solariega de las afueras de Londres que había sido su hogar durante las últimas tres semanas. Intentó concentrarse en su tarea para no hacerse un corte en los dedos, pero le resultaba casi imposible.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde su enfrentamiento con Eriol.

Tres semanas desde que la había enviado allí para apartarla de su lado sin darle otra cosa que una nota escueta: «Si tuvieras una visión, o cuando sepas si estás encinta, comunícamelo de inmediato».

Sin embargo, durante esas tres semanas no había tenido una sola visión... No había sentido más que una gran pesa­dumbre. Y todavía no sabía si estaba encinta. Cada noche se acostaba en su cama, sola, llena de ansiedad, con las manos sobre el vientre, intentando percibir si una criatura estaba creciendo en su interior, pero no veía más que oscuridad, una ne­grura inexorable.

Habían sido las tres semanas más largas y más solitarias de su vida.

Por otro lado, la alternativa de habitar bajo el mismo techo que Eriol, viéndole todos los días, intentando ocultar su su­frimiento y sosteniendo la mentira que había inventado, le ha­bría resultado imposible. Se encontraba mucho mejor donde estaba.

Aun así, la angustia que la acompañaba a todas partes no daba señales de remitir. Trataba de mantenerse ocupada, dis­traer su mente para no torturarse preguntándose qué estaría haciendo él. O con quién estaría haciéndolo.

Sin embargo, por más flores que cortara, por más agua de lilas que destilara, por más horas que pasara leyendo o vagando por los jardines, nada mitigaba el dolor que atenazaba su co­razón. Intentaba consolarse recordándose que sus actos habían ahorrado a Eriol el tormento de perder a una hija y el infortunio de un matrimonio casto, pero nada podía borrar la aflicción que la embargaba cada vez que visualizaba el rostro de su marido.

Una imagen de Eriol le vino a la mente helándole la sangre. Recordó cómo la había fulminado con la mirada durante los últimos momentos que estuvieron juntos, con una expresión de odio implacable.

Los ojos se le arrasaron en lágrimas y se las enjugó impacientemente con las manos enguantadas. Se había prometido que no lloraría ese día. ¿Cuánto tardaría en ser capaz de pasar un día entero sin llorar? Estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada. Dios santo¿cuánto tardaría en ser capaz de pasar al me­nos una hora sin llorar?

—Ahí estás. —Oyó la voz de Robert a su espalda—. Carolina casi te había dado por perdida.

Eldesánimo se apoderó de ella, y rápidamente se secó los ojos. Adoptó la expresión más alegre que le fue posible, se volvió y le sonrió a su cuñado, que se acercaba por el sendero.

Al vede la cara, Robert casi se detuvo en seco. Maldición, Tomoyo había estado llorando otra vez. A pesar de su sonrisa, sus ojos enrojecidos delataban las noches en vela que había pasado y su profunda tristeza.

Robert sintió un arrebato de rabia. ¿Qué diablos ocurría con su hermano¿Es que Eriol no se daba cuenta de lo abatida que estaba? No, por supuesto que no; él se hallaba en Londres. Hacía tres semanas le había pedido a Robert que acompañase a Tomoyo, Sakura y su madre a Wesley Manor con instrucciones de no regresar a Mansion Hiraguizawa hasta que se re­solviese el caso de la muerte del alguacil.

Pero Robert sabía que algo marchaba muy mal entre su hermano y Tomoyo. Había visitado a Eriol el día anterior y, por el rato que pasaron juntos, dedujo que éste se encontraba tan abatido como Tomoyo, o incluso más. Jamás había visto a Eriol de peor humor.

En cuanto a Tomoyo, nunca había visto a una persona tan alicaída y desconsolada como ella. Le parecía una bella flor que alguien se hubiese olvidado de regar y que empezaba a languidecer y marchitarse. Bueno, pues estaba harto de eso. Lo que mantenía a Eriol y a Tomoyo separados, fuera lo que fuese, debía terminar.

Fingiendo no fijarse en sus ojos llorosos, hizo una reveren­cia formal y exagerada.

—Estás preciosa,Tomoyo. —Sin darle oportunidad de con­testar, la tomó del brazo y echó a andar por el sendero—. Debemos darnos prisa, el coche de viajeros sale dentro de... —hizo un cálculo rápido de lo que tardarían Sakura y su madre en hacer las maletas— dos horas. —Sabía que las dos se pondrían frené­ticas cuando se lo dijese, pero las situaciones desesperadas re­querían medidas desesperadas—. No está bien que posponga­mos la diversión.

—¿Coche de viajeros¿Diversión¿De qué estás hablando?

—Pues de nuestra excursión a Londres. ¿Es que Sakura no te ha dicho nada? —La miró con disimulo y advirtió que palidecía.

—No. Yo... no tengo ganas de ir a Londres.

—Tonterías. Claro que tienes ganas. Pasar demasiados días a solas en el campo resulta agobiante. Iremos al teatro, saldre­mos de tiendas, visitaremos museos...

—Robert. —Se detuvo y se soltó de su brazo.

—¿Sí?

—Aunque agradezco la invitación, me temo que no puedo acompañaros. Espero que lo paséis bien.

Robert se preguntó si ella era consciente de lo desconsola­dora que resultaba su tristeza. Y adivinó la razón de su negativa a ir a Londres: el zoquete de su hermano. Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—Es una pena que no quieras venir. La casa enorme y vacía de la ciudad no será lo mismo sin ti.

—¿Vacía? —preguntó ella con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Claro, porque Eriol se ha ido a su finca de Surrey para la..., esto..., la inspección anual de las cosechas. Seguro que te ha hablado de ello.

¿La inspección anual de las cosechas? Robert estuvo a punto de poner los ojos en blanco al pensar en la absurda excusa que acababa de inventar.

—Me temo que olvidó mencionado.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Robert emitió un resoplido de disgusto.

—Típico de mi hermano mayor. Siempre olvida estas cosas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estará en Surrey?

—Oh, al menos quince días —mintió Robert con cara de palo—. Lo pasaremos de maravilla. Además, Sakura pondrá el grito en el cielo si no vienes. Te necesita desesperadamente como acompañante para ir de compras, pues los gustos de nuestra madre son demasiado sobrios. Además, me ahorrarás la deprimente perspectiva de no tener a nadie con quien conversar excepto mi madre y mi hermana. —Hizo una mueca de fingido espanto—. ¿Lo ves? Sencillamente tienes que venir.

De inmediato notó que ella estaba considerando seriamente su propuesta y se sintió aliviado al ver en sus labios algo que parecía una sonrisa auténtica. Un esbozo de sonrisa, pero auténtica de todos modos.

—De acuerdo. Quizás un viaje a Londres suponga un agradable cambio de aires. Gracias, Robert.

—Es un placer.

—Supongo que lo mejor será que vaya a hacer las maletas.

—Es una idea excelente. Ve a prepararte, yo vendré enseguida.

La observó alejarse y aguardó a que se perdiese de vista en el laberinto. Cuando estuvo seguro de que no podía verlo, saltó por encima de un seto de una manera muy impropia de un lord, cosa que le habría provocado un desmayo a su madre, y echó a correr a toda prisa hacia la entrada lateral de la casa.

Debía informar a Sakura y a su madre de su inminente viaje a Londres.

¿Estaba embarazada?

Eriol, sentado en su estudio, contemplando el fuego de la chimenea con su cuarta copa de brandy en la mano, intentaba en vano ahuyentar de su mente la pregunta que lo atormentaba desde hacía tres semanas. Sahoran se encontraba de pie junto a la repisa de la chimenea, contándole algo sobre los últimos coti­lleos que había oído en White's, pero Eriol no lo escuchaba. Después de varias copas más, sin duda dejaría de oír la voz de su amigo por completo. Tal vez dejaría también de sentir.

Había pasado esas tres semanas siguiendo el rastro de dos soldados que habían servido en el ejército con William pero, tal como habían declarado hacía un año, los dos le dijeron que lo habían visto, como a tantos otros ese día, caer en la batalla. También había esperado recibir más instrucciones por parte del chantajista, pero no le llegaron. ¿Por qué el hombre no había intentado cobrarle las cinco mil libras que le exigía? Si Tomoyo estuviese allí, tal vez podría...

Desechó el pensamiento, pero era demasiado tarde. Ella estaba grabada a fuego en su mente y, por más que intentaba no hacerse esa pregunta, la incertidumbre lo reconcomía por den­tro¿estaría embarazada? Aguardaba la respuesta con ansia y también con miedo. Si lo estaba, tendría un hijo suyo..., un hijo destinado a morir antes de tener la oportunidad de disfrutar de la vida. Si Tomoyo no estaba encinta, su matrimonio habría acabado. Una risa amarga brotó de su garganta. Maldición, pasara lo que pasase, su matrimonio había llegado a su fin.

Apuró el contenido de la copa, se levantó y se acercó a las licoreras de cristal posadas en la mesita junto a las ventanas que daban a la calle. Se sirvió un brandy doble y descorrió la cortina.

Las verdes praderas de Hyde Park se extendían al otro lado de la calle, y una hilera de carruajes desfilaba por sus caminos. Caballeros y damas de elegante atuendo paseaban a la luz de la tarde, con sonrisas que parecían de alegría en el rostro.

Sonrisas de alegría. Una imagen de Tomoyo riendo apareció ante sus ojos, y se bebió la mitad de su copa de un trago. Demonios¿cuánto tiempo habría de pasar antes de que ella dejase de ocupar todos los rincones de su cerebro, antes de que su ira y su dolor remitiesen¿Cuánto tardaría en ser capaz de res­pirar sin que le doliese el pecho a causa de esa pérdida¿Cuándo dejaría de odiarla por haberle desgarrado el corazón, y cuándo dejaría de odiarse a sí mismo por permitírselo? Maldi­ta sea¿cuándo dejaría de amarla?

No conocía la respuesta, pero, por todos los cielos, esperaba que otro brandy acelerase el proceso. Alzó la copa para llevársela a los labios, pero se detuvo al ver que un carruaje ne­gro y lustroso tirado por cuatro hermosos caballos zainos se acercaba, «Diablos —pensó—, parece uno de mis coches.» Al in­clinarse hacia la ventana, avistó el inconfundible emblema de los Hiraguizawa grabado en la puerta de ébano lacado.

¡Maldición! Sin duda era Robert, que volvía para fastidiarlo. Había soportado la compañía de su hermano el día anterior y no tenía ningunas ganas de repetir la experiencia.

—¿Algo te ha llamado la atención ahí fuera? —le preguntó Shaoran, yendo a colocarse a su lado junto a las licoreras—. ¿No es ése uno de tus carruajes?

—Me temo que sí. Al parecer mi hermano ha decidido hacerme otra de sus visitas inesperadas.

El coche se detuvo frente a la casa, y un criado abrió la portezuela. La madre de Eriol se apeó.

—¿Qué hace ella aquí? —preguntó Eriol.

Sin duda habría venido para ir de compras. De pronto se quedó paralizado y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. ¿Sería posible que su madre o Robert le trajesen un mensaje de Tomoyo? No bien se le hubo ocurrido esa perturbadora posibilidad, nada me­nos que Tomoyo bajó del carruaje. Eriol apretó con tanta fuerza la copa que el cristal delicadamente tallado se le clavó en la piel.

—Maldita sea¿qué está haciendo ella aquí? —gruñó, al tiempo que mil dudas se agolpaban en su cabeza.

¿Sabía ya si estaba embarazada? Sólo habían transcurrido tres semanas. Si ella lo tenía claro tan pronto era seguramente porque no lo estaba¿o sí¿Acaso su presencia se debía a que había tenido otra visión sobre William? Miró por la ventana, conteniendo el impulso de pegar la nariz al vidrio como un niño delante del escaparate de una tienda de golosinas, ansioso por contemplada mejor.

Llevaba un vestido de viaje verde azulado con un sombrero a juego. Unos rizos color castaño rojizo enmarcaban su rostro, y él se acordó de inmediato del tacto de su suave cabello entre los dedos. Incluso desde lejos alcanzó a ver sus oscuras ojeras, señal de que había pasado noches en vela.

El criado extendió el brazo hacia el interior del carruaje y ayudó a Sakura a apearse.

—¿Qué demonios está haciendo ella aquí? —preguntó Shaoran bruscamente, apartando a Eriol de la ventana para no perder detalle.

Eriol dirigió a su amigo una mirada sorprendida.

—Es mi hermana. ¿Y por qué razón no debería estar aquí? Además, ya conoces a mi familia. Se desplaza en manada, como los lobos. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que mi hermano está a punto de hacer una de sus apariciones triunfales.

Como si hubiese estado esperando esta señal, Robert salió del carruaje con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. ¡Maldición¿Qué se traía entre manos esta vez¿Y por qué había venido  
Tomoyo en lugar de mandarle un mensaje? Eriol se apartó de la ventana, posó bruscamente la copa sobre la mesa y se di­rigió con furia hacia la puerta.

—¡Eriol, qué grata sorpresa!

Al oír estas palabras de su suegra, Tomoyo se volvió rápidamente. Allí, bajando a grandes zancadas hacia el vestíbulo, con el cuerpo tenso de ira, estaba su marido.

La invadió una gran consternación. Cielo santo¿por qué se encontraba él allí¿No se había marchado a Surrey?

Permaneció inmóvil, con los ojos clavados en él, intentando reprimir la oleada de cariño y añoranza que la asaltó, pero fue inútil. Dios, lo había echado tanto de menos...

Pero la expresión de Eriol no dejaba lugar a dudas de que él no la había echado de menos. De hecho, cuando llegó al ves­tíbulo, hizo caso omiso de ella.

Se inclinó y aceptó un beso de su madre.

—No os esperaba —dijo con rabia contenida—. Todo va bien, espero.

—Oh, sí —dijo la viuda con una sonrisa—. Sakura, Tomoyo y yo estábamos deseando ir de tiendas, y Robert se ha ofrecido amablemente a acompañamos a la ciudad.

Eriol fulminó a su hermano con la mirada, achicando los ojos.

—Qué detalle por tu parte, Robert.

La sonrisa de Robert podría haber iluminado la habitación entera.

—Oh, no es molestia en absoluto. Siempre es un placer viajar en un carruaje repleto de damas encantadoras.

Eriol miró a Sakura enarcando una ceja.

—¿No recorristeis bastantes tiendas cuando estuvisteis aquí hace unas semanas?

Una carcajada alegre escapó de los labios de Sakura.

—¡Oh, Eriol, qué divertido eres! Deberías saber que una mujer nunca se cansa de ir de compras.

Tomoyo estaba soportando el terrible bochorno que le producía aquella situación. Su marido ni siquiera parecía ha­ber reparado en su presencia. Se impuso un silencio incómodo.

Ella sintió que se sonrojaba y sólo deseó que la tierra la traga­ra. Pero justo cuando creía que Eriol se alejaría de allí sin sa­ludarla, él se volvió y la miró fijamente.

La furia glacial que irradiaban sus ojos grises la heló hasta la médula. Y aunque tenía la mirada clavada en ella parecía más bien que la traspasara sin verla, como si en realidad su esposa no estuviese allí.

Todas las esperanzas que Tomoyo había alimentado de que el tiempo suavizase el trato que Eriol le daba se trunca­ron al ver esa mirada. ¿Cómo diablos iba ella a sobrevivir a esa visita? Si ya el mero hecho de no estar con él, de atormentarse recordando lo que había perdido, suponía un suplicio insoportable...

La expresión con que su esposo la contemplaba, sin asomo de cariño ni de afecto, le provocaba un dolor que le debilitaba las piernas.

Pero había hecho lo que debía. Lo mejor para él. Decidida a no dejar que percibiese su sufrimiento interior, esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

—Hola,Eriol.

Él tensó los músculos de la mandíbula.

—Tomoyo...

Ella intentó humedecerse los resecos labios, pero también se le había secado la boca.

—Yo... creía que habías ido a Surrey.

La expresión gélida de Eriol habría podido extinguir un incendio.

—¿A Surrey?

—Sí, a la inspección anual de las cosechas...

Su voz se apagó hasta dar paso a un silencio embarazoso e insufrible, mientras él la miraba con fijeza.

—¿Tienes algo que decirme?

La escueta pregunta resonó en el vestíbulo.

Tomoyo sintió el peso de las miradas de los demás, que observaban su tenso intercambio de palabras. La humillación la embargó, y si sus piernas hubiesen cooperado con ella habría salido corriendo de esa casa.

—No —murmuró—. Nada.

Shaoran interrumpió esa violenta conversación al aparecer en el vestíbulo. Saludó a todos, pero Tomoyo notó que se inclinaba rígidamente ante Sakura y que ésta no lo miraba a los ojos al responder a su saludo.

—Quisiera cruzar dos palabras contigo en mi estudio, Robert —dijo Eriol en una voz repleta de amenaza.

—Por supuesto —respondió Robert—. En cuanto me haya instalado en...

—Ahora.

Sin una palabra más, Eriol giró sobre sus talones y echó a andar por el pasillo.

Todos se quedaron callados. Finalmente, la viuda carraspeó.

—¡Vaya¿No es... estupendo? Robert, por lo visto Eriol desea hablar contigo.

Las cejas de Robert se elevaron hasta casi desaparecer bajo su flequillo.

—¿Ah sí? No me había fijado.

Tras despedirse con una reverencia llena de desenvoltura, se alejó con toda calma por el pasillo por el que Eriol acababa de marcharse.

Su madre se volvió hacia los demás, que permanecían en absoluto silencio, y dijo con una sonrisa que cabría calificar de desesperada:

—Van a hablar. ¿No es... estupendo? Estoy convencida de que será una visita maravillosa.

—Maravillosa —repitió Sakura, mirando en todas direcciones excepto en la de Shaoran.

—Deliciosa —convino Shaoran en un tono lúgubre.

—Fantástica —dijo Tomoyo con un hilillo de voz. Esperaba poder sobrevivir a ella.

En cuanto Robert hubo cerrado la puerta del estudio, Eriol le espetó:

—¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?

—Cumplir tus órdenes, querido hermano. Has dicho que querías hablar conmigo ahora, así que aquí estoy. Desembucha.

Eriol hizo un esfuerzo por mantener una postura despreocupada: la cadera apoyada en el escritorio, las piernas estiradas, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. De lo contrario, habría cruzado la habitación en dos zancadas y habría levantado a Robert por el cuello.

—¿Por qué las has traído?

—¿Yo? —preguntó Robert con un gesto de inocencia—. Yo no las he traído. Ya sabes cómo les gusta a las mujeres ir de com­pras. Yo...

—Tomoyo detesta ir de compras.

La expresión desconcertada de Robert indicaba que ignoraba ese rasgo de su cuñada. Eriol escrutó a su hermano a través de los párpados entrecerrados como dos rendijas, intentando contener su ira.

—¿Podrías explicarme por qué Tomoyo me creía en Surrey? Tal vez podrías aclararme también qué es esa «inspección anual de las cosechas».

—¿Surrey¿Cosechas? Yo...

—Basta, Robert. Te lo preguntaré una sola vez más¿por qué has traído a Tomoyo? No me mientas.

Convencido al parecer por la amenaza que estaba implíci­ta en la furia glacial del tono de Eriol, Robert decidió no se­guir fingiendo inocencia.

—La he traído porque cuando te vi ayer me resultó doloro­samente obvio que lo pasas fatal sin ella. Y hasta un ciego se daría cuenta de que ella lo pasa igual de mal sin ti.

—Si quisiera tenerla aquí, la habría hecho venir yo mismo.

Los ojos azules de Robert centellearon con enfado.

—Pues entonces no acierto a entender por qué no lo has hecho, cuando es evidente que quieres tenerla aquí, y más evidente todavía que la necesitas. Lo que ocurre es que eres demasiado testarudo para reconocerlo. No sé qué problemas tenéis, pero no podréis resolverlos separados.

—¿Ah no? —preguntó Eriol en un tono de total serenidad—. ¿Y desde cuándo eres un experto en relaciones maritales, y sobre todo en la mía?

—No lo soy. Pero te conozco. Aunque no quieras admitirlo, ella es muy importante para ti. Vamos, reconócelo. La quieres. Y cuando no estás con ella se te ve malhumorado, eres desdichado y te vuelves prácticamente inaguantable.

El dolor y la ira invadieron a Eriol, pero logró mostrarse inexpresivo.

—Está claro que te has equivocado respecto a mis senti­mientos y mi estado de ánimo, Robert. No soy desdichado. Lo que ocurre es que estoy ocupado. Soy responsable de seis fin­cas y tengo que atender un montón de asuntos.

Robert soltó un resoplido.

—Entonces es evidente que no sabes distinguir entre estar ocupado y ser desdichado.

Eriol dirigió una mirada glacial a su hermano.

—Sí sé distinguir. —«Créeme, lo sé», pensó—. No pienso tolerar más intromisiones en mi matrimonio¿está claro?

—Perfectamente. —Sin embargo, como si Eriol no hubiera dicho nada, prosiguió—¿Qué ha hecho Tomoyo para ponerte tan furioso? Seguro que, sea lo que fuere, puedes perdonarla. No la creo capaz de hacerte daño a propósito.

«Ella me arrancó el corazón a propósito y se reveló como una intrigante calculadora.» Eriol se apartó de su escritorio y dijo en un tono engañosamente moderado:

—Creo que lo mejor, y lo más inteligente por tu parte, sería que dejaras de expresar tu opinión sobre temas que desconoces por completo.

—Tomoyo es tremendamente infeliz.

Eriol sintió una punzada en sus entrañas, pero se forzó a rechazar su sentimiento de compasión.

—Pues no me explico por qué. Después de todo, es una duquesa. No le falta nada —dijo.

—Excepto una relación con su esposo.

—Olvidas que nos casamos por conveniencia.

—Tal vez el matrimonio empezó así, pero acabaste enamorándote de ella. Y ella de ti.

«Ojalá fuera verdad», pensó Eriol, pero añadió:

—Basta. Deja de preocuparte por Tomoyo y por mí y encauza tus energías hacia tareas más productivas. ¿Por qué no te buscas una amante? Concéntrate en tu propia vida en vez de in­cordiarme.

Robert enarcó las cejas.

—¿Es eso lo que has hecho tú¿Te has buscado una amante?

Eriol apenas logró reprimir la carcajada de amargura que pugnaba por brotar de su garganta. No podía concebir la idea de tocar a otra mujer. Antes de que pudiese replicar, Robert continuó:

—Porque si es eso lo que has hecho, entonces eres más ne­cio de lo que pensaba. No me cabe en la cabeza que puedas preferir a otra mujer.

—¿No se te ha ocurrido que quizá sea Tomoyo quien quiere prescindir de mis atenciones?

Una risotada de incredulidad escapó de los labios de Robert.

—¿Así que ésa es la causa de todo¿Crees que Tomoyo no te quiere? Por todos los cielos, Eriol, o eres un completo idiota o has perdido el juicio. Esa mujer te adora. Hasta un ciego lo vería.

—Te equivocas.

La expresión de Robert reflejó su preocupación.

—Estás dando al traste con esa felicidad a ojos vistas,Eriol. Detesto verte hacer eso.

—Tomo nota de tu inquietud, pero esta conversación ha terminado. —Al ver que Robert se disponía a objetar, Eriol agregó—: Ha terminado definitivamente. ¿Entendido?

Robert resopló de nuevo, con frustración.

—Sí.

—Bien. No puedo pediros que os marchéis en este instante, pero confío en que tú y tu numerosa compañía os hayáis ido mañana por la tarde. Hasta entonces las mantendrás ocupadas y fuera de mi vista.

Sin una palabra más, Eriol salió de la habitación, conteniendo el impulso casi irresistible de dar un portazo.

Ella estaba allí. En su casa.

No quería tenerla allí; no quería verla.

Que Dios lo ayudara; ¿cómo conseguiría evitarla durante las siguientes veinticuatro horas?

* * *

Hola de Nuevo: No me queria despedir, sin recordarles que esta historia no es mia, y que si estoy haciendo esto es por que a mi parecer es una pena ke TenshiTomoyo4-ever no haya continuado la historia solo ella tiene sus razones y por lo mismo es muy valido, se le tiene que respetar, al igual que tambien quiero recordarles que si ella regresa y me pide que deje de publicar la historia, pues tendre que hacerlo por que ante todo le tengo respeto y aunque esta historia no sea de su autoria ella fue la primera que nos la dio a conocer a todos los que adoramos los fics de TE, por lo tanto hay que darle el lugar y el respeto que se merece.

Tambien queria darles de nuevo las gracias por apoyarme, espero que les guste la adaptacion, yo creo dios mediante estare publicando otro capitulo para el viernes si no se me complican mucho las cosas con la escuela

Saludos

Verenike


	3. CAPITULO 20

Hola: Pues bien lo prometido es deuda, aqui les presento el capitulo Numero 20 de esta maravilosa historia, espero y la disfruten tanto como yo cuando tuve la oportunidad de leerla.

**ES IMPORTANTE QUE SI ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE VAS A LEER ESTA HISTORIA BUSQUES LOS PRIMEROS CAPITULOS (1-18) QUE LLEVA POR NOMBRE "UNA BODA IMPREVISTA" DE TENSHITOMOYO4-EVER**

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es de la autora Jaquie Dalessandro, y los primeros 18 capitulos fueron adaptados textualemnte por TenshiTomoyo4-ever de la historia original.**

RECUERDA QUE ESTO ES UNA ADAPTACION FIEL DE LA HISTORIA ORGINAL CON PERSONAJES DE CCS

* * *

Esa tarde, Eriol se encontraba a solas en su estudio, frente a la ventana, con la mirada perdida. Cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, apretó los puños. Si era ella... Desechó ese pensamiento enseguida.

—Adelante.

Sakura entró en el estudio.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Él le sonrió forzadamente.

—Por supuesto. Siéntate, por favor.

—Prefiero quedarme de pie.

Él alzó las cejas con un gesto inquisitivo ante el tono de su hermana.

—Muy bien. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Ella enlazó las manos y aspiró a fondo.

—Quiero empezar diciendo que, como hermano, te tengo en gran estima.

—Gracias, Sakura—respondió sonriendo—. Yo...

—Pero eres tonto de remate.

La irritación le borró la sonrisa de la cara.

—¿Cómo dices?

—¿Es que no me has oído? He dicho que eres...

—Te he oído.

—Excelente. ¿Quieres saber por qué eres tonto de remate?

—En realidad, no, pero estoy seguro de que me lo dirás de todas maneras.

—Tienes razón. Me refiero a esta situación con Tomoyo.

—¿Situación? —preguntó Eriol con los dientes apretados.

—No disimules —soltó ella, echando chispas por los ojos—. Sabes perfectamente de qué hablo. ¿Qué le has hecho?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que le he hecho algo?

—Es muy desdichada.

—Eso es lo que todo el mundo se empeña en decirme.

Ella le dirigió una mirada escrutadora.

—No logro entender esta indiferencia glacial. Pensaba que estabais hechos el uno para el otro, pero es evidente que ella no está contenta y que tú merodeas por la casa como un oso con una espina clavada en la pata. Siempre te he visto tratar a las mu­jeres, incluso a las más irritantes, con absoluto respeto. Y sin embargo, tratas a tu propia esposa como si no existiese.

«Es que no existe —se dijo Eriol—. La mujer de quien me enamoré no existe en realidad.»

—Eriol. —Sakurale posó la palma de la mano en la meji­lla y la ternura sustituyó al enfado en sus ojos—. No puedes per­mitir que esta infelicidad acabe con vosotros. Es evidente para mí que la quieres con toda tu alma y que ella te quiere. Por fa­vor, examina tus sentimientos y busca una manera de resolver el problema que tienes con ella, sea cual fuere. Y hazlo ahora, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Deseo que seas feliz, y el dolor que percibo en tus ojos me dice que no lo eres. Pero lo fuiste alguna vez. Y gracias a Tomoyo.

Esas palabras cariñosas le envolvieron el corazón atenazándoselo como un tornillo de carpintero. Sí, había sido feliz durante muy poco tiempo. Pero esa felicidad estaba basada en una ilusión. Y aunque agradecía a Sakura su preocupación, estaba harto de que primero Robert y ahora ella se entrome­tiesen en su vida.

No estaban al corriente de las circunstancias, pero no tenía ninguna intención de contarles a ellos, o a cualquier otra persona, que su esposa quería disolver su matrimonio. Guardaría el secreto, al menos hasta que fuera absolutamente necesario revelarlo. Si Tomoyo resultaba estar embarazada, tendrían que soportar como fuera su matrimonio.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Adelante.

Era su madre.

—¿Interrumpo algo?

—En absoluto. —Eriol fijó la vista en la puerta con aire significativo—. Sakura ya se iba.

—Excelente. El coche nos espera para el paseo por el par­que, Sakura. Enseguida me reuniré contigo, ahora tengo que hablar con Eriol.

Sakura cerró la puerta delicadamente tras sí. Eriol apo­yó de nuevo la cadera en su escritorio y clavó los ojos en su madre.

—¿También tú has venido a ponerme verde?

—¿Ponerte verde? —preguntó ella, con los ojos como platos.

—Mis hermanos han tenido a bien llamarme necio, idiota y, mi insulto favorito, tonto de remate.

—Entiendo.

—Celebro que al menos mi madre no se rebaje a insultar.

—Desde luego. Claro que, si no te hubieran dejado hecho un trapo, quizá tendría la tentación de llamarte imbécil cabeza de chorlito, pero dadas las circunstancias me limitaré a decirte que me duele veros tan tristes a ti y a Tomoyo. —Le tomó la mano entre las suyas y le dio un apretón—. ¿Hay algo que pueda ha­cer para ayudarte?

Maldita sea, prefería los insultos a esa preocupación tierna y cariñosa.

—Estoy bien, madre.

—No lo estás —repuso ella en un tono que no admitía réplica—. Sabía que algo iba mal cuando enviaste a Tomoyo a Wesley Manor tan de repente. El sufrimiento de la pobre chica es pal­pable. Y el tuyo también. Nunca te había visto tan enfadado ni consternado. —Sus afectuosos y azules ojos se posaron en los de él—. Hubo muchos malentendidos entre tu padre y yo cuando estábamos recién casados...

—No se trata de un malentendido, madre.

No pretendía hablarle en un tono tan cortante. Ella lo miró unos instantes antes de contestar.

—Entiendo. Bueno, sólo puedo decirte que el amor profun­do siempre va acompañado de otras emociones intensas. Cuando quieres a alguien con todas tus fuerzas, peleas con todas tus fuer­zas. —Esbozó una sonrisa melancólica—. Tu padre y yo hicimos las dos cosas.

Sintió pena por ella y le apretó la mano con cariño. La muerte repentina de su padre los había destrozado a todos, pero a ella más que a nadie.

—Es tu esposa, Eriol. Lo será para el resto de tu vida. Por vuestro bien, intentad resolver vuestras diferencias y procu­rad que vuestra unión sea feliz. No dejes que el orgullo os lo impida.

Él arqueó las cejas.

—Das la impresión de estar convencida de que yo tengo la culpa de mis problemas maritales.

—No he dicho eso. Pero eres un hombre de mundo, mien­tras que Tomoyo sabe poco de la vida. Cometerá errores, al­gunos graves, otros no, hasta que adquiera algo de experiencia en su nueva posición. Ten paciencia con ella. Y contigo mismo. —Le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano—. Es la mujer ideal para ti, Eriol.

—¿Ah sí¿Eres tú la misma persona que manifestaba su aprensión por mi boda con una americana?

—No puedo negar que tenía mis reservas al principio, pero durante las tres últimas semanas he llegado a conocer bien a mi nuera. Es una joven encantadora e inteligente, y tiene made­ra de duquesa. Además, te quiere. Y sospecho que tú sientes lo mismo por ella.

Le sonrió con dulzura y luego se marchó del estudio. Eriol se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada y exhaló un suspiro. Gracias a su familia acabaría en el manicomio de Bedlam. Tenía que salir de esa casa cuanto antes.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese dar un solo paso, las palabras de su madre asaltaron su mente. «Te quiere.» El dolor y la ira, combinados con una tristeza profunda y desoladora, lo hicieron encorvar la espalda. Su madre, Sakura, Robert..., ninguno de ellos tenía idea de lo equivocados que estaban res­pecto a los sentimientos de Tomoyo. Había logrado engañar a todos los miembros de su familia.

«Y sospecho que tú sientes lo mismo por ella.»

Con un quejido, se pasó los dedos por el pelo. Sí, maldita sea, la quería.

Pero con gusto habría dado todo lo que tenía por desterrar ese maldito sentimiento de su corazón.

A la mañana siguiente, Eriol entró en su estudio y se detu­vo ante la inoportuna visión de Shaoran arrellanado en un sillón. Maldición, si Shaoran se proponía retomar el tema donde lo había dejado su familia el día anterior, Eriol le propinaría un guan­tazo. Sentía un fuerte impulso de golpear algo, y a la mínima provocación sin duda ese algo sería Shaoran.

Su amigo lo miró de arriba abajo y luego dirigió una mira­da significativa al reloj que descansaba sobre la repisa de la chi­menea.

—Son las diez de la mañana. ¿No es un poco temprano para ir vestido con ropa formal¿O es que no estoy al tanto de la última moda?

—No voy a salir —dijo Eriol, refrenando apenas su impaciencia.

—Ah, entonces seguro que acabas de llegar de algún sitio. ¿De dónde, me pregunto? Pareces un poco bajo de forma.

—Si insistes en saberlo, he estado en mi club. —Eriol paseó la mirada por la habitación con interés exagerado—. ¿Dónde está el resto de mi bienamada familia¿Escondida detrás de las cortinas?

—Tu madre y Sakura hace un rato se fueron a la joyería. Robert y Tomoyo han salido también, pero no tengo idea de adónde han ido.

Eriol cruzó a paso rápido el estudio, se detuvo por unos instantes ante la mesita de las licoreras y siguió adelante. Ya había bebido más que suficiente brandy en White's esa noche, y en lugar de encontrar el consuelo que buscaba sólo había con­seguido un agudo y persistente dolor de cabeza..., además de perder varios cientos de libras en la mesa de juego.

—Te noto nervioso —observó Shaoran desde su sillón. Eriol se detuvo y se dio cuenta con gran irritación de que estaba yendo y viniendo por la estancia.

—No estoy nervioso.

—¿De veras? He visto caballeros que, ante su inminente paternidad, se mostraban más tranquilos que tú.

Inminente paternidad. Este comentario, hecho con toda na­turalidad, le escoció como la sal en una herida. Reprimiendo una palabrota, Eriol se acercó a la ventana y apartó la cortina. Con la vista fija en el cristal, pero sin mirar nada en realidad, se esforzó por erradicar de su mente las imágenes dolorosas que evocaban las palabras «inminente paternidad».

Casi lo había conseguido cuando un coche de alquiler llamó su atención al detenerse delante de su casa. La portezuela se abrió y Robert salió del interior, con los labios apretados en un gesto hosco. Le tendió la mano a alguien y Tomoyo se apeó del carruaje. Estaba pálida y se la veía abatida.

Los dedos de Eriol se cerraron en torno a las cortinas de terciopelo. ¿Adónde diablos habían ido¿Y por qué demonios habían tomado un coche de alquiler?

A continuación, Robert ayudó a salir a otra mujer. Era menuda y delgada, y un sombrero de color terroso le cubría el ca­bello. Cuando se volvió, Eriol le vio la cara.

Unos moratones negros le rodeaban los ojos y tenía el labio inferior hinchado y partido. De pronto la reconoció.

Era Molly, la camarera, la prostituta de El Cerdo Roño­so. Dios santo¿qué demonios estaba pasando¿Tenía infor­mación sobre Gaspard¿Por qué estaban Tomoyo y Robert con ella?

Eriol soltó la cortina y salió como una exhalación del estudio sin hacer el menor caso de la mirada inquisitiva de Shaoran. Llegó al vestíbulo justo cuando el trío entraba por la puerta. Tomoyo y Robert sostenían a Molly, uno a cada lado. La andrajosa mujer parecía a punto de caer al suelo.

—No te preocupes, Molly —le decía Tomoyo —. Unos pasos más y tendrás una cómoda cama sólo para ti. Después les echaremos un vistazo a tus heridas.

—¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? —preguntó Eriol mirando por turno a cada uno de los tres.

Molly retrocedió, visiblemente asustada por su tono áspero, y se encogió, arrimándose a Tomoyo.

—Tranquila, Molly, no pasa nada —le aseguró Tomoyo. Luego, le pidió a Robert—¿Quieres acompañar a Molly a la habitación de invitados amarilla y pedirle a Katie que le prepare un baño? Enseguida estoy con vosotros.

—Por supuesto.

Soportando sin esfuerzo el peso de la frágil mujer, Robert la condujo escaleras arriba.

Tomoyo se volvió hacia Eriol.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado?

—Iba a proponerte exactamente lo mismo —dijo Eriol con voz tensa.

Al recordar que había dejado a Shaoran en su estudio, se en­caminó a la biblioteca y cerró la puerta cuando los dos estuvieron dentro. Observó a Tomoyo dirigirse al centro de la es­tancia y luego volverse hacia él. Tenía el rostro blanco como la cera y los ojos sin su brillo habitual rodeados de profundas ojeras que denotaban su pesar. Eriol sintió la imperiosa necesidad de estrechada entre sus brazos, y se desesperó al constatar cuánto la amaba.

Se le acercó lentamente. Temía que ella retrocediese, pero Tomoyo permaneció donde estaba, con las manos enlazadas delante de sí y los ojos clavados en los de él. Cuando ya esta­ban muy cerca el uno del otro, Eriol se detuvo. Dios, cómo la echaba de menos. Extrañaba su afecto y su sonrisa. El sonido de sus carcajadas. «Olvida todo eso —se dijo—. Se ha acabado. Para siempre. Ella no te quiere.»

El dolor y la rabia se apoderaron de él, pero adoptó una expresión de pura frialdad y aguardó a que ella hablara.

Tomoyo contempló el rostro distante de su esposo y el nudo que tenía en el estómago se tensó aún más. El semblante glacial de Eriol indicaba que se avecinaba un enfrentamiento, y ella estaba resuelta a salir vencedora de él.

Levantó la barbilla, desafiante, y dijo:

—Supongo que te preguntarás por qué hemos traído a Molly.

—Qué perspicaz. —Eriol enarcó una ceja—. En efecto, quiero que me expliques, no sólo la razón de que una prostituta se encuentre en mi casa, sino por qué medios ha podido llegar hasta aquí.

Tomoyo estalló.

—No quiero que la llames de ese modo.

—¿Por qué? Eso es lo que es.

—Ya no.

—¿Ah no¿Y qué es ahora?

Tomoyo tenía tantas cosas que decide y tan poco tiempo... Debía examinar a Molly, y luego prepararse para emprender un viaje. Sencillamente, no podía perder el tiempo en explicacio­nes detalladas. Buscó una respuesta apropiada a la pregunta de su marido y una le vino de pronto a la cabeza.

—Ahora será una doncella. Mi doncella.

Si la situación hubiese sido más relajada, Tomoyo habría soltado carcajadas al ver la cara de estupefacción de su esposo.

—¿Cómo dices?

—He contratado a Molly para que ayude a Katie con, eh, con mi enorme guardarropa.

La mano de Eriol salió disparada hacia delante y la asió por el brazo.

—¿Qué significa esta tontería?

Ella intentó soltarse, pero él la apretó más, avivando la có­lera de Tomoyo, que se apresuró a decir:

—Esta mañana he tocado accidentalmente la chaqueta que yo llevaba puesta la noche que fuimos a El Cerdo Roñoso, y he tenido una visión. En ella alguien le pegaba una paliza a Molly, así que he decidido impedirlo. He convencido a Robert de que me condujese al muelle...

—¿Robert te ha llevado al muelle?

—Sí. —Al ver el destello de furia que brillaba en sus ojos, añadió rápidamente—: Por favor, no te enfades con él. Después de rogarle y explicarle la gravedad de la situación, una amiga mía corría peligro, ha accedido a ayudarme, pero no sin antes hacerme prometer que permanecería a salvo dentro del coche. Cuando llegamos frente al local, descubrimos a Molly acurrucada en un callejón. La habían apaleado y le habían robado. —Respiró hondo—. La misma noche en que la conocimos salió del bar y alquiló una habitación pequeña encima de un almacén. Los hombres que le robaron se llevaron de allí todo lo que ella había conseguido ahorrar con la esperanza de iniciar una nueva vida. —Un escalofrío la estremeció—. Por Dios, Eriol, lo que los incitó a asaltarla fueron las monedas que nosotros le dimos esa noche. —Se irguió al máximo y concluyó—: Tengo la intención de ayudarla.

—Sí, eso está bastante claro. —Eriol le apretó el brazo con dedos como tenazas. La frialdad de su mirada había cedido el paso a la ira—. Pero ¿pensaste siquiera por un instante en el peligro al que te exponías yendo a ese lugar?

—No he ido sola.

—¿Crees sinceramente que con eso estabas completamente a salvo? Podrías haber sido víctima de una paliza y un robo, como ella. O de algo peor.

En otras circunstancias, el enfado de Eriol, el fuego de su mirada, le habrían hecho creer a Tomoyo que le preocupaba su destino.

Aunque, por supuesto, si él no quería que sufriese daño alguno era porque tal vez llevara a un hijo suyo en su seno.

—No sólo has puesto en peligro tu integridad y la del idio­ta de mi hermano —gruñó él—, sino que obviamente has pasado por alto el escándalo que ibas a provocar al ir a buscada al mue­lle para traerla aquí.

—¿Escándalo ayudar a una mujer maltratada? Pues no me importa. Y si es su antigua ocupación lo que te preocupa, no ten­go intención de compartir esa información con nadie. Natural­mente, Molly no va a presumir de ello por ahí, y confío en que Robert sabrá guardar el secreto. —Alzó las cejas—. ¿Piensas con­társelo a alguien?

—No. —Le soltó el brazo y se pasó los dedos por el cabello—. Pero los sirvientes chismorrean. Seguro que se propagarán ru­mores.

—Pues yo lo negaré todo. Al parecer piensas que soy una embustera consumada, así que tal vez deba sedo. ¿Quién osaría poner en duda la palabra de la duquesa de Bradford?

Eriol soltó una carcajada sardónica.

—Pues sólo yo.

Estas palabras la impactaron como una bofetada, y se mordió el labio para contener una exclamación de angustia. Estudió los azules ojos de Eriol durante un buen rato, lamentando la pérdida del afecto que había visto en ellos en otro tiempo.

—Comprendo que la situación te parezca escandalosa, pero por Dios, Eriol, piensa en esa pobre mujer. No he tenido la oportunidad de examinada a fondo, pero estoy segura de que tiene varias costillas rotas y no oye con el oído izquierdo. —Aunque se exponía a un rechazo cruel, alargó el brazo y le tocó la mano—. Sé que estás enfadado conmigo, pero tienes buen cora­zón. No te considero capaz de echar a la calle a esa mujer indefensa que no tiene nada.

Eriol apretó las mandíbulas.

—Le encontraremos un trabajo en una de las fincas —dijo—. Pero debes comprender que no puede quedarse contigo. Aun­que creas que las habladurías no te afectarían, piensa en los sentimientos de mi madre y mi hermana.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, aliviada.

—De acuerdo. Si al final resulta que no estoy embarazada, no tendrás que preocuparte por Molly de todas maneras.

Elhielo volvió a la mirada de Eriol.

—¿Ah no¿Y por qué?

—Porque, si no estoy embarazada, pienso regresar a América tan pronto como nos concedan la anulación. Molly podrá venir conmigo, si quiere. Las dos seremos libres para empezar de nuevo.

—Entiendo.

La tensión que flotaba en el ambiente le dificultaba la respiración a Tomoyo. Necesitaba ver a Molly, y deseaba escapar de la atmósfera sofocante que la rodeaba, pero todavía no podía abandonar esa habitación. Se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

—Hay algo más que debes saber.

Eriol se llevó la mano a la cara, cansado.

—Espero que no hayas vuelto a la casa de juego y rescatado a media docena de borrachos endeudados hasta las cejas.

Pese al tono sombrío de su esposo, una ligera sonrisa jugueteó en los labios de Tomoyo.

—No, aunque es una idea que merece tenerse en cuenta.

—No —repuso Eriol achicando los ojos—, ésa es una idea que no merece tenerse en cuenta en absoluto.

Aliviada por haber ganado la primera batalla con relativa facilidad, ella le dio la razón.

—De acuerdo. Pero ahora debo comunicarte otra noticia. Tiene que ver con tu hermano.

—¿Ah sí? —Sus ojos brillaron amenazadoramente—. Por supuesto, tendré que decide a Robert dos palabras sobre esta visita a los barrios bajos de Londres.

—No me refiero a Robert. La noticia tiene que ver con William.

Eriol se quedó totalmente inmóvil.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Sé dónde podemos encontrar a Gaspard.

* * *

Hola de nuevo: ke onda? Como han estado? Ke les parecio el capitulo? Espero y les haya gustado y esten disfrutando tanto como yo de esta historia, no me kiero despedir sin darle las gracias a todas aquellas personitas ke me dejaron un review, si se preguntan por ke tarde tanto en subirlo fueron mas ke todo por problemas de tiempo, pues ya entre a la escuela y ando de arriba para abajo, para aquellos ke les gusta el fic de Corazon o Mente? lo mas seguro es ke publique si no es el domingo seria hasta el lunes.

Saludos Verenike


	4. Capitulo 21

Hola: Pues bien lo prometido es deuda, aquí les presento el capitulo Numero 21 de esta maravillosa historia, espero y la disfruten tanto como yo cuando tuve la oportunidad de leerla.

**ES IMPORTANTE QUE SI ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE VAS A LEER ESTA HISTORIA BUSQUES LOS PRIMEROS CAPITULOS (1-18) QUE LLEVA POR NOMBRE "UNA BODA IMPREVISTA" DE TENSHITOMOYO4-EVER**

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es de la autora Jaquie Dalessandro, y los primeros 18 capitulos fueron adaptados textualemnte por TenshiTomoyo4-ever de la historia original.**

RECUERDA QUE ESTO ES UNA ADAPTACION FIEL DE LA HISTORIA ORGINAL CON PERSONAJES DE CCS

Para Eriol el mundo quedó reducido a esas palabras que re­sonaban en sus oídos. «Sé dónde podemos encontrar a Gaspard.»

La sujetó por los hombros.

—¿Dónde está?

—No estoy segura..., pero he descubierto a alguien que lo sabe.

—¿Cómo? ¿Dónde?

—En el muelle. Mientras Robert ayudaba a Molly a subir al coche, he visto a un hombre entrar en un bar. Aunque no lo he tocado, he percibido con mucha intensidad que tiene un víncu­lo con Gaspard.

Eriol la apretó con más fuerza sin darse cuenta. Dios san­to, si Robert la había dejado entrar en ese antro en pos de ese hombre se lo haría pagar muy caro.

—No habrás intentado hablar con él, ¿verdad?

—No. Nos hemos marchado inmediatamente. —Le posó las manos sobre los antebrazos—. Pero sigue allí, Eriol, lo percibo. Es un hombre corpulento y calvo que va vestido de marinero. Cojeaba ostensiblemente y llevaba un arete de oro en la oreja derecha.

A continuación le indicó el emplazamiento del edificio.

—Lo encontraré —declaró Eriol.

Le soltó los hombros y apartó las manos de ella de sus antebrazos. Durante un rato permanecieron mirándose. A él le pareció vislumbrar en sus ojos un destello de la Tomoyo afectuosa y efusiva que creía haber conocido, y luchó contra el torrente de sentimientos que lo inundó. Maldición, esos ojos grandes de un profundo color amatistas lo desarmaban. Pero luego fue como si un velo descendiese entre ambos, y su férrea deter­minación desterró cualquier rastro de cariño.

Pero esa expresión que había brillado por una fracción de segundo en los ojos de su esposa... Diablos, de no ser porque él era consciente de la realidad, habría jurado que ella lo quería. ¿Por qué estaba ayudándolo? Sin duda no era porque se lo hu­biese prometido. Eriol había averiguado del modo más dolo­roso posible que ella no cumplía sus promesas.

Bueno, tal vez ella sí que lo quisiera un poquito. Pero no lo suficiente para que encontraran la manera de compartir la vida.

Y él no debía olvidarse de eso.

—Debo irme —dijo, retrocediendo un paso.

—Lo sé, Eriol... Ten cuidado.

El ligero tono de súplica en su voz hizo que a Eriol se le formara un nudo en la garganta que lo dejó sin habla. Se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y salió de la habitación.

Tomoyo lo observó marcharse y se quedó mirando la puerta por la que acababa de salir. Sabía que Eriol no tar­daría en encontrar las respuestas que buscaba. Rezó porque no le ocurriese nada malo. Y porque algún día pudiera per­donarla.

Eriol entró en la ruinosa taberna del barrio ribereño y esperó a que los ojos se le adaptaran a la penumbra del interior. Su mirada recorrió a la media docena de clientes del local y se detuvo en un hombre sentado solo en un rincón, con las anchas es­paldas encorvadas de forma protectora en torno a su copa. Era calvo, y Eriol vislumbró un destello dorado en su oreja dere­cha. Era la única persona que encajaba con la descripción que le había hecho Tomoyo.

Eriol se acercó a la mesa y se sentó enfrente del hombre. El marinero lo miró con fijeza achicando los ojos castaño oscuro.

—¿Quién diablos eres tú?

Por toda respuesta, Eriol colocó el puño sobre la mesa, entre los dos. Al abrir la mano reveló un saquito de cuero.

—Aquí hay cincuenta libras de oro. Tienes información que me interesa. Si me la das, el dinero será tuyo.

El hombre echó una ojeada a la bolsita, y una sonrisa de­sagradable se dibujó en su huesudo rostro, dejando al descu­bierto varios dientes podridos. Con un movimiento rápido de la muñeca, se sacó de la manga una navaja de aspecto letal. Se inclinó hacia delante y dijo:

—Tal vez me quede con las monedas y también con la información.

—Puedes intentarlo —respondió Eriol en tono amenazador—, pero no te lo recomiendo.

El marinero soltó una risotada estruendosa.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué?

—Porque hay una pistola apuntándote a la barriga por debajo de la mesa.

Observó al marinero bajar la mirada hacia la otra mano de Eriol, que estaba oculta bajo la mesa.

La duda asomó a los ojos del marinero, pero rápidamente la disimuló con una actitud burlona.

—¿Esperas que me crea que un encopetado como tú se atrevería a pegarme un tiro delante de un montón de gente? Te colgarían.

—Al contrario, el magistrado sin duda me recompensaría por librar a la ciudad de un rufián como tú. Además, no me costaría mucho comprar el silencio de tus supuestos testigos. —Se reclinó en la silla y retiró la mano de debajo de la mesa du­rante un momento para que su compañero pudiese ver su pis­tola—. Puedes salir de aquí convertido en un hombre rico o con los pies por delante. Tú decides.

El marinero lo estudió durante unos segundos. Eriol le sostuvo la mirada, empuñando la pistola con firmeza, pero convencido de que la avaricia acabaría por imponerse.

Un brillo codicioso apareció en los ojos vidriosos del ma­rinero.

—Prefiero ser rico. Más rico de lo que me harían cincuenta libras.

—Si considero que tu información lo vale, te daré cincuenta más.

—¿Y si no?

Una sonrisa glacial se desplegó en los labios de Eriol.

—Entonces dejarás de resultarme útil. Y no creo que te recuperes del agujero que te haré en la panza.

El miedo asomó a la mirada del marinero, pero rápidamente lo disimuló encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—Conoces a un francés llamado Gaspard. Quiero saber dónde puedo encontrarlo. —Agitó deliberadamente el saquito lleno de monedas—. Dímelo y el dinero será tuyo.

El marinero tomó un gran trago de whisky y luego se enjugó la boca con el dorso de una de sus manazas.

—¿Bertrand Gaspard?

Eriol pugnó por conservar la calma. Bertrand Gaspard. Finalmente oía el nombre completo del hombre que estaba buscando.

—¿Dónde está?

El marinero volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Estuvo un tiempo aquí en Londres, pero luego regresó precipitadamente a su tierra, en Francia.

—¿Dónde vive?

—En un pueblo cerca de Calais.

Eriol se .inclinó hacia delante.

—¿Qué pueblo?

El marinero lo ojeó con aprensión.

—No recuerdo el nombre exacto. Es como si fuera el nombre de un tío.

Eriol reflexionó por unos instantes.

—¿Marck?

El marinero abrió mucho los ojos, en señal de reconocimiento.

—Eso es —respondió.

—¿Por qué estaba en Londres?

—Dijo que se traía un negocio entre manos. Buscaba a alguien. No sé a quién. Se jactaba todo el rato de que iba a con­seguir mucho dinero. —Miró a Eriol achicando los ojos—. Es todo lo que sé. He cumplido con mi parte del trato. Ahora suel­ta la pasta.

Eriol depositó dos bolsitas sobre la rayada mesa y se guardó la pistola en el bolsillo. El marinero abrió los saquitos para verificar su contenido, y Eriol aprovechó su distracción para escabullirse por la puerta.

Resguardándose en las sombras, avanzó a paso rápido por el laberinto de callejuelas hasta el coche que lo esperaba. Una euforia amarga se apoderó de él.

Bertrand Gaspard.

Ahora sabía cómo se llamaba su enemigo. Y dónde vivía.

Sabía dónde encontrar las respuestas que buscaba. Y esperaba con toda su alma que esas respuestas lo llevasen hasta William.

«Voy a por ti, desgraciado.»

Cuando Eriol entró en su casa, encontró a Tomoyo caminando impaciente de un lado a otro del vestíbulo. La joven se detuvo nada más verlo y lo miró de arriba abajo como para cerciorarse de que seguía entero.

—Estoy bien —dijo Eriol, entregándole su sombrero a Carters.

Ella exhaló un suspiro de alivio. Dirigió la vista al mayordomo y luego la posó de nuevo en su marido.

—¿Podemos hablar en privado?

Eriol titubeó. Dios sabía que no quería estar a solas con ella, pero desde luego no podía relatarle su encuentro con el marinero allí en el vestíbulo. Indicándole con un movimiento de cabeza que lo siguiese, echó a andar por el pasillo hacia su estudio particular. Una vez dentro cerró la puerta, y el silencio los rodeó de inmediato.

Ella estaba de pie en el centro de la habitación, con las ma­nos enlazadas y los ojos clavados en él. Un montón de recuerdos se arremolinaron en la mente de Eriol. Tomoyo sonriéndole. Tomoyo con los brazos abiertos para él. Alzando la cara para besarlo. Acostada debajo de él, trémula de deseo. Dormida entre sus brazos.

Intentó ahuyentar esas imágenes, pero volvían a asaltarlo, a desarmarlo con su implacable nitidez. Bajó la vista a la alfombra que se extendía bajo sus pies. Habían hecho el amor justo en el lugar donde ella se encontraba ahora, la noche que él le había enseñado a bailar el vals y le había mostrado dónde había colgado el retrato que ella le había dibujado.

Se obligó a mirar ese espacio, ahora vacío, en la pared revestida de madera, delante de su escritorio. Había retirado el bosquejo porque no soportaba verlo, pues le hacía revivir mil recuerdos cada vez que entraba en el estudio.

Cuando devolvió su atención a Tomoyo, advirtió que ella tenía la mirada fija en el hueco que había dejado su esbozo en la pared. Le pareció percibir un destello de dolor en sus ojos, pero se esforzó por no dejarse enternecer. Ella había hecho su elección. Y no lo había escogido a él.

—¿Querías hablar conmigo en privado? —preguntó.

Ella apartó la vista de la pared y la posó en él, con una expresión tan serena que lo sacó de quicio.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido en el muelle? —preguntó Tomoyo.

—Ah, ¿es que no lo sabes? —dijo él arqueando una ceja.

Ella palideció al oír esta pregunta sarcástica, y negó con la cabeza.

—Percibo que has encontrado las respuestas que buscabas, pero eso es todo.

Con la esperanza de que una copa aliviaría la tensión que le agarrotaba los hombros, Eriol se acercó a la mesita donde estaban los frascos de licor. Después de tomar un buen trago de brandy, le comunicó la información que le había dado el marinero.

Ella escuchó con atención, con el entrecejo fruncido debido a la concentración.

—Supongo que ahora estarás planeando viajar a Francia —dijo cuando él hubo terminado.

—Así es. De hecho, si me disculpas, debo pedirle a Kingsbury que haga mi maleta.

—¿Partirás pronto?

—De inmediato. El viaje a Dover me llevará al menos cinco horas. Quiero embarcar en el buque que zarpará con la marea alta de la mañana.

Se quedó quieto, incapaz de apartar la vista de ella, consciente de que no podría marcharse sin antes decirle algo.

—Tomoyo. —Tosió para aclararse la garganta—. Te estoy muy agradecido por ayudarme a encontrar a Gaspard. Siempre estaré en deuda contigo. Gracias.

—De nada. —Tomoyo contempló su hermoso y adusto ros­tro, y el corazón se le rompió en mil pedazos. Dios, cuánto lo amaba—. Yo... haría cualquier cosa por ti.

Estas palabras se le escaparon casi sin darse cuenta, pero se encogió al ver que el atisbo de expresión cariñosa en el sem­blante de Eriol cedía el paso a la frialdad.

—¿Cualquier cosa? —El soltó una carcajada desprovista de humor—. Si no fuera una mentira tan descarada, tal vez me resultaría divertido.

Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Vaciló, intentando decidir si añadir algo más, pero al cabo de unos segundos salió al pasillo y cerró la puerta tras sí.

Tomoyo respiró profundamente y se llevó las manos al estómago, que tenía revuelto. Estaba claro que su marido pensaba que ya no tenía más asuntos que tratar con ella.

Alzó la barbilla con determinación.

Estaba claro que su marido no sabía toda la verdad.

Eriol salió a grandes zancadas de la casa, felicitándose en su fuero interno por marcharse tan deprisa. Había garabateado unas notas a su madre y a Shaoran, informándoles de que unos asuntos reclamaban su atención en Francia. Le remordía la conciencia por el modo en que había dejado a Tomoyo, pero no tenía elección. Si se hubiese quedado en el estudio con ella un segundo más, habría dicho o hecho algo de lo que se habría arrepentido, como postrarse de rodillas y suplicarle que lo amara.

Soltó un gruñido de impaciencia y se obligó a desechar esos pensamientos. Tenía que concentrarse en el asunto que traía entre manos: viajar a Francia, encontrar a Gaspard y, con un poco de suerte, también a William. Tenía que dejar de pensar en Tomoyo.

El criado le abrió la portezuela del carruaje. Eriol puso un pie dentro y se quedó helado.

Tomoyo, ataviada con su traje de viaje azul verdoso, estaba sentada dentro del coche.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —preguntó él.

Ella enarcó las cejas.

—Estaba esperándote.

—Si quieres hablar conmigo tendrás que esperar a que vuelva. Tengo que irme ahora mismo.

—Lo sé. Y cuanto antes te acomodes en el asiento, antes nos pondremos en marcha.

—¿«Nos»? —Una risotada de incredulidad escapó de sus labios—. «Nosotros» no vamos a ninguna parte.

Ella lo miró con gesto desafiante.

—Lamento discrepar. «Nosotros» vamos a Francia.

La ira se adueñó de él. Con un gesto seco de la cabeza despidió al criado. Después se inclinó hacia el interior del carrua­je y dijo con una voz tensa pero controlada:

—El único sitio al que tú vas a ir es a la casa. Ahora mismo.

—¿De verdad crees que es lo más conveniente?

—Sí.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pensativa.

—Me parece una terrible pérdida de tiempo. Piénsalo: si me obligas a salir del coche te retrasarás más aún descargando mi equipaje. Y entonces yo tendré que agenciarme otro medio de transporte para ir a Dover.

Eriol apretó los labios hasta que quedaron reducidos a una línea muy fina.

—No harás nada por el estilo.

La determinación relampagueó en los ojos de Tomoyo.

—Claro que lo haré.

—Y un cuerno. Te lo prohíbo.

—Iré de todas maneras.

—Tomoyo—dijo Eriol, conteniendo a duras penas una palabrota—, tú no vas...

—¿Cómo está tu francés?

Eriol se quedó desconcertado.

—¿Mi francés?

—Según Sakura, entiendes el idioma, pero no lo hablas de forma inteligible.

Aunque mentalmente dedicó a su hermana un par de lindezas, no podía negar que esas palabras eran ciertas. Su francés era lamentable.

—Y ahora me dirás que tú lo hablas con fluidez, ¿no? —comentó con sarcasmo.

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa radiante.

—_Oui. Naturellement._

—¿Y quién te enseñó?

—Mi madre, que, aunque era japonesa, estudió el idioma cuando mi abuelo la envio a Francia para que se convirtiera en toda una dama al estilo frances. —Su sonrisa se desvaneció, y una expresión a la vez implorante y decidida asomó a sus ojos—. Por favor, entiéndelo. No puedo dejar que te marches solo. Prometí ayudarte y eso es lo que haré. Si rehúsas llevarme contigo, me veré obligada a viajar a Calais por mi cuenta.

Por el ángulo de su barbilla y la determinación de su mirada, Eriol concluyó que ella cumpliría su amenaza a menos que él la atara a una silla. Y aunque lo hiciese, no le cabía la menor duda de que Robert, Shaoran, Sakura o incluso su propia madre la desatarían. Maldición, seguro que la familia entera la acompañaría a Francia.

Consciente de su derrota, aunque no le gustaba un pelo, subió al carruaje. Sin esperar al criado, cerró de un portazo y le indicó al cochero que se pusiera en camino.

Hola de nuevo: ke onda? Como han estado? Ke les parecio el capitulo? Espero y les haya gustado y esten disfrutando tanto como yo de esta historia, no me kiero despedir sin darle las gracias a todas aquellas personitas ke me dejaron un review, si se preguntan por ke tarde tanto en subirlo fueron mas ke todo por problemas de tiempo, pues ya entre a la escuela y ando de arriba para abajo, para aquellos ke les gusta el fic de Corazon o Mente? Siento mucho no haber publicado como les prometi, pero entre la sala en el hospital, mis guardas, y las clases, me tengo ke repartir en 20 pedazos si no es ke en mas y pa acuando acuerdo y llego a mi casa ya es tarde y lo único ke kiero hacer es bañarme, cenar y dormir. Y de nuevo levantarme y a clases y lo mismo de todos los días. Asi que por el momento tal vez tarde un pokito en actualizarlo, pero no desesperéis, mi idea es terminarlo para antes de semana santa, haber publicado los 4 capitulos ke me faltan.

Saludos Verenike


	5. Capitulo 22

**"Este capitulo esta dedicado para mi amiga Estelanna, tranquila peque vas a ver que todo va a estar bien, como te dije dios nos manda ángeles para hacer nuestra vida especial, pero hay que recordar que solo nos los presta por un tiempo, conserva lo que aprendiste**** en tu memoria**** y ****atesóra**** su recuerdo ****en tu corazón"**

* * *

Hola: Pues bien lo prometido es deuda, aquí les presento el capitulo Numero 22 de esta maravillosa historia, espero y la disfruten tanto como yo cuando tuve la oportunidad de leerla.

**ES IMPORTANTE QUE SI ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE VAS A LEER ESTA HISTORIA BUSQUES LOS PRIMEROS CAPITULOS (1-18) QUE LLEVA POR NOMBRE "UNA BODA IMPREVISTA" DE TENSHITOMOYO4-EVER**

**Disclaimer****: Esta historia es de la autora ****Jaquie****Dalessandro****, y los primeros 18 ****capitulos**** fueron adaptados ****textualemnte**** por TenshiTomoyo4-ever de la historia original.**

RECUERDA QUE ESTO ES UNA ADAPTACION FIEL DE LA HISTORIA ORGINAL CON PERSONAJES DE CCS

* * *

Era imposible hacer caso omiso de esa maldita mujer.

No habría podido dejar de fijarse en ella aunque estuviesen en una gigantesca sala de baile, pero en la estrechez del carruaje lo perturbaba aún más.

Todos sus sentidos estaban pendientes de ella. Cada vez que respiraba, el suave aroma a lilas inundaba su olfato.

Desesperado, cerró los ojos con la esperanza de poder dormir, pero fue en vano.

En cambio, imágenes de ella se arremolinaban en su mente. Imágenes que nada en el mundo podría borrar.

¿Qué necesitaría para erradicarla de su cerebro, de su corazón, de su alma?

Abrió ligeramente un ojo. Ella estaba sentada frente a él, leyendo un libro con aire tranquilo, cosa que le dolió. Saltaba a la vista que él era el único que estaba sufriendo.

Cerró el párpado y reprimió un gruñido.

Por todos los diablos del infierno, estaba resuelto a sufrir en silencio.

Aunque muriese en el intento.

El viaje en coche la había dejado baldada.

Tomoyo bajó del carruaje en Dover y estiró los músculos entumecidos. Había soportado una tortura atroz. Cinco horas fingiendo leer un libro cuyo título ni siquiera recordaba. Y Eriol sentado enfrente, durmiendo todo el tiempo.

Con gusto habría conciliado el sueño ella también, pero apenas podía estarse quieta, así que cerrar los ojos resultaba impensable. Pasó todo el viaje mirando el libro, mientras su corazón intentaba desesperadamente convencer a su mente de que aceptara la oferta que Eriol le había hecho hacía unas semanas: llevar adelante su vida conyugal buscando la manera de que ella no quedase embarazada.

Pero por más que su corazón se lo rogaba, su mente se negaba a escuchado. «Bastaría con un pequeño descuido —y no sería raro que yo cometiese un descuido cuando Eriol me tomara entre sus brazos— para que me quedara encinta. Y sé muy bien cuál sería el destino de la criatura», pensó.

Un escalofrío bajó por su espalda. Por mucho que le doliese su decisión, no podía exponer a Eriol al sufrimiento que le causaría la muerte de su hija.

Eriol se quedó mirando al posadero.

—Perdone¿cómo dice?

—Sólo queda una habitación, excelencia —repitió el anciano.

Eriol tuvo que contener el impulso de golpear las paredes con los puños. Maldición¿qué otra cosa podía salir mal? Pero se apresuró a desechar ese pensamiento. Más valía no hacerse esa pregunta.

Y no tenía sentido desahogar sus frustraciones en el posadero. No era culpa suya que el hostal estuviese completo. Después de indicarle al criado que llevase el equipaje a la habitación disponible, él y Tomoyo siguieron al posadero escaleras arriba.

La habitación era pequeña pero alegre, y prácticamente todo el espacio estaba ocupado por una cama de aspecto confortable con un cobertor primorosamente bordado.

—Hay agua fresca en la jarra, excelencia —señaló el hospedero—. ¿Necesitaréis alguna cosa más?

Eriol desvió su atención de la cama y de la miríada de pensamientos que le inspiraba.

—Nada más, gracias.

El posadero se marchó y cerró la puerta a su espalda. Eriol observó a Tomoyo, que jugueteaba con los lazos de su sombrero. Ella lo miró y esbozó una sonrisa vacilante.

—Esto resulta... un tanto violento —dijo.

Él se le acercó, sin despegar los ojos de ella.

—¿Violento¿Por qué? Somos marido y mujer.

Las mejillas de Tomoyo se tiñeron de carmesí.

—No puedo acostarme en la misma cama que tú.

—Ya lo has dicho antes. Pero, por desgracia, sólo hay una cama, y nosotros somos dos.

—Dormiré en el suelo —dijo ella, intentando parecer segura de sí misma, pero el ligero temblor de su voz delataba su nerviosismo.

Bien. No estaba tan serena como quería aparentar. Él acababa de pasar cinco horas angustiosas, de modo que la idea de que quizás ella también estuviese angustiada lo animaba considerablemente.

Avanzó otro paso hacia ella. Los ojos de Tomoyo reflejaron cierta sorpresa, pero consiguió mantenerse firme. Un paso más, y él detectó su respiración bastante agitada. Dos zancadas más lo colocaron justo enfrente de ella. Sus ojos color amatista parpadearon con evidente aprensión, y él, muy a su pesar, tuvo que admirar en su fuero interno la gran valentía que demostraba al no retroceder ante él. Pero deseaba hacerle perder la calma, maldita sea. Del mismo modo que ella le había hecho perder la suya.

—No es necesario que duermas en el suelo, Tomoyo—susurró, bajando la vista hacia su boca.

—Me temo que sí.

—¿Lo dices porque no confías en mí y crees que intentaré seducirte?

—Confío en ti —musitó ella—. En quien no confío es en mí misma.

El dolor en su voz hizo que él la mirase con más intensidad. Escrutó su rostro, el brillo de vulnerabilidad en sus ojos, el deseo que oscurecía sus iris violetas, y se le cortó la respiración. Intuía que ella intentaba ocultarlo desesperadamente, pero su mirada la delataba: le deseaba. Irradiaba deseo, como el sol irradia calor; una señal para él.

Eriol levantó la mano para tocarla, pero los dedos se le crisparon y resistió el fuerte impulso. Los ojos de Tomoyo le decían que podía seducirla, pero él no soportaría la aflicción de dejarla marchar de nuevo, de oírle decir de nuevo que planeaba abandonarlo. Aunque la deseaba con toda su alma, su traición todavía le dolía demasiado.

Le dio la espalda, se acercó a la ventana y se llevó las manos a la cara. Se le ocurrió que las visiones de Tomoyo eran una espada de doble filo. Por un lado, lo habían ayudado a seguir el rastro de Gaspard, quien a su vez, con un poco de suerte, lo conduciría hasta William.

Pero las premoniciones de Tomoyo le habían arrebatado su matrimonio, su esposa, la esperanza en un futuro feliz. La posibilidad de tener hijos. No le habían dejado más que rabia, dolor, resentimiento y una pena tan profunda que no sabía si algún día se recuperaría.

La oyó cruzar la habitación y se volvió. Se quedó petrificado al ver que ella se encontraba a un palmo de él. Tomoyo se sobresaltó también al tomar conciencia de su súbita cercanía. Eriol no tenía más que alargar la mano para tocarla..., dar un paso al frente para estrechada entre sus brazos. El cerebro le ordenó que se alejara, pero sus pies permanecieron inmóviles, como si alguien le hubiese clavado los zapatos al suelo.

Eriol veía con claridad cada una de las pecas doradas de su nariz, las pestañas negras como el carbón que le rodeaban los bellos ojos..., ojos que no quería mirar, pues ya lo habían engañado demasiadas veces. Bajó la mirada hacia su boca y de inmediato le vino a la memoria la sensación de sus suaves labios contra los suyos, entreabiertos para recibir su lengua. Se sintió lleno de deseo y apretó los puños, obligándolos a quedarse quietos a sus costados. Maldición, tenía que salir de esa habitación.

—Duerme tú en la cama —dijo, rodeándola para dirigirse a la puerta—, yo bajaré a tomar una copa. Ya encontraré algún otro sitio donde dormir.

Ella se estremeció y luego lo miró fijamente.

—No es necesario que me restriegues por las narices tus... planes nocturnos.

Él se detuvo, con una mano en el pomo de la puerta.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Naturalmente, no espero que practiques la abstinencia durante el resto de nuestro matrimonio, pero agradecería algo de discreción por tu parte.

Una emoción que Eriol no acertó a distinguir centelleaba en los ojos de ella. Eriol se inclinó haciendo una reverencia exagerada.

—Entiendo. Tu generosidad al mostrarte dispuesta a compartirme me abruma y, si se presenta la ocasión, procuraré ser discreto. Sin embargo, mi plan nocturno para hoy consiste en dormir en ese sillón. —Señaló con la cabeza una butaca que había en un rincón—. Pero primero quiero un brandy.

O dos. Tampoco quería descartar la posibilidad de tomarse tres.

Salió de la habitación, cerró la puerta tras sí y respiró profundamente.

Maldición, sospechaba que probablemente le haría falta una botella entera.

El buque atracó en Calais al atardecer, y Eriol y Tomoyo fueron los primeros en desembarcar. Él se dispuso a conseguir un medio de transporte que los llevase a Marck, y de inmediato descubrió lo valiosa que era Tomoyo como compañera de viaje. Ella entabló una conversación en francés impecable con el dueño de los establos, y diez minutos después tenían a su disposición una elegante calesa tirada por dos caballos zainos. Sólo Dios sabía qué habrían obtenido si él hubiera tenido que encargarse de buscar un medio de transporte.

Agradecido e irritado a la vez, Eriol se acomodó en el asiento de piel. Antes de que pudiese extender el brazo para ayudar a Tomoyo, el dueño de las cuadras la aupó a su asiento. Eriol notó el brillo de admiración en los ojos del hombre y lo fulminó con la mirada. Maldita sea, tenía que aprender a decir en francés «Deja de mirar a mi esposa, desgraciado». Impertérrito, el hombre se limitó a sonreír y se alejó tranquilamente.

Eriol tomó las riendas, puso la calesa en movimiento y centró su pensamiento en la misión que tenía por delante. Tardarían aproximadamente una hora en llegar a Marck. Si todo iba bien, encontraría a Gaspard y al fin obtendría las respuestas a las preguntas que lo atormentaban, sobre las cartas de chantaje e incluso tal vez sobre el paradero de William.

El carruaje sufrió una sacudida a causa de un bache, y el hombro de Eriol chocó con el de Tomoyo. Al mirarla de reojo, se percató de que estaba pálida y tenía las manos crispadas. De ninguna de las maneras permitiría que lo acompañase cuando fuese al encuentro de Gaspard. El hombre era peligroso. Sospechaba que a Tomoyo no le gustaría su decisión, pero...

Ella lo agarró del brazo.

—Eriol...

Al volverse, éste vio auténtico miedo en sus ojos.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Debemos darnos prisa.

Una gran sensación de alarma le recorrió la espalda al oír su tono.

—¿Por qué?

Ella se apretó las sienes con los dedos y sacudió la cabeza.

—No estoy segura. No lo tengo claro. Pero él está cerca. Y sé que debemos apresurarnos. —Se puso blanca como la cera—. Por favor. Es cuestión de vida o muerte.

Eriol agitó las riendas y los caballos se lanzaron a galopar.

Tomoyo se aferró a su asiento mientras la calesa avanzaba como un relámpago por el camino. Imágenes fugaces desfilaban por su mente, difusas, oscuras y amenazadoras.

—Cuando lleguemos al pueblo, te dejaré en un hostal —le dijo Eriol, con el rostro tenso de concentración mientras conducía a toda velocidad.

Ella abrió la boca, pero antes de que pudiera protestar él tiró de las riendas. Los caballos se detuvieron ante una bifurcación del camino. Los dos ramales estaban bordeados de árboles. Parecían idénticos.

—Maldición. —Eriol se mesó los cabellos—. ¿Hacia dónde debemos ir?

Tomoyo miró alternativamente a uno y otro camino, pero no percibió nada.

—Ayúdame a bajar —dijo.

Él la contempló unos instantes y luego saltó al suelo para ayudarla. En cuanto los pies de la joven se posaron en tierra, ella echó a correr hacia la bifurcación. Tras respirar profundamente se arrodilló, cerró los ojos y puso las manos en el suelo.

Varias imágenes destellaron en su cabeza, y se esforzó por relajarse para intentar conseguir una visión nítida. Tardó varios minutos, pero cuando por fin lo consiguió las imágenes eran de una claridad meridiana y devastadora: se vio a sí misma sangrando, perdiendo el conocimiento. Muriéndose.

Dios santo¿qué debía hacer? Si le contaba a Eriol lo que acababa de ver no la dejaría ir con él. Insistiría en llevada al pueblo, lo que supondría un retraso que lo haría llegar demasiado tarde.

Sabía que alguien iba a morir.

Pero también sabía que si lo acompañaba probablemente no regresaría con vida.

Abrió los ojos, se puso de pie y se volvió hacia él.

—Tenemos que tomar el camino de la izquierda.

* * *

Hola: Capitulo emocionante en verdad, se que es muy pequeño, pero a si lo marca la historia, ahí ke crear un poco de suspenso sobre lo ke va a pasar. No se preocupen ya estamos casi en la recta final, y les prometo que todavía faltan cosas por develar.

P.D. No olvides dejar tu review es muy importante para mi saber lo que opinan sobre el curso de la historia


	6. Capitulo 23

Hola: Pues bien lo prometido es deuda, aquí les presento el capitulo Numero 23 de esta maravillosa historia, espero y la disfruten tanto como yo cuando tuve la oportunidad de leerla.

**ES IMPORTANTE QUE SI ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE VAS A LEER ESTA HISTORIA BUSQUES LOS PRIMEROS CAPITULOS (1-18) QUE LLEVA POR NOMBRE "UNA BODA IMPREVISTA" DE TENSHITOMOYO4-EVER**

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es de la autora JaquieDalessandro, y los primeros 18 capitulos fueron adaptados textualemnte por TenshiTomoyo4-ever de la historia original.**

RECUERDA QUE ESTO ES UNA ADAPTACION FIEL DE LA HISTORIA ORGINAL CON PERSONAJES DE CCS

* * *

Eriol cubrió de una zancada la distancia que los separaba y la agarró por los hombros.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada. Yo...

La sacudió con fuerza.

—No me mientas. Estás cadavérica. Algo te ha asustado. ¿Qué has visto?

—Debemos tomar el camino de la izquierda. Entonces lo encontraremos.

—No pienso llevarte...

—Si no nos ponemos en camino ahora mismo, llegaremos demasiado tarde. —Se soltó de sus manos y corrió hacia el ca­rruaje—. Por favor, date prisa.

Él le dio alcance y la aferró por el hombro.

—¿Demasiado tarde para qué?

Tomoyo luchó contra el pánico que amenazaba con apoderarse de ella.

—Alguien va a morir. No sé quién. Sólo sé que estamos perdiendo tiempo, un tiempo que no tenemos. —Al comprender que debía ofrecerle alguna garantía de su propia seguridad, añadió—: Yo me quedaré en el coche o me esconderé en el bosque. Haré lo que consideres más conveniente, pero debemos irnos ahora.

Eriol no se lo pensó un segundo más. Rápidamente la ayudó a subir y saltó al pescante. Con un tirón de las riendas puso en movimiento el vehículo y enfiló el camino de la izquierda.

Un cuarto de hora después, Tomoyo agarró a Eriol por el brazo y señaló:

—Mira.

Él detuvo la calesa. A lo lejos, una columna de humo gris se elevaba sobre los árboles.

—Parece que sale de una chimenea.

Tomoyo cerró los ojos.

—Sí. Una chimenea de piedra. Es una casita de campo. —Abrió los párpados y lo miró a los ojos—. Ahí vive Gaspard, Eriol. Está allí.

La expresión de Eriol se endureció. Sin una palabra, saltó del vehículo. Cuando ella hizo ademán de seguido, él la inmovilizó con una mirada gélida.

—No te muevas.

Tomó las riendas, y tirando de ellas condujo a los caballos y la calesa fuera de la calzada y se adentró en el bosque. Los colocó de tal manera que estuviesen ocultos, pero de cara al camino.

Se acercó al costado del coche y levantó la vista hacia Tomoyo.

—Permanecerás escondida aquí. Si no he vuelto dentro de una hora, quiero que lleves la calesa hasta el pueblo y te alojes en un hostal. Te encontraré.

El miedo se apoderó de ella.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? No pienso dejarte...

—Has dicho que harías lo que yo te pidiera.

—Ese hombre es peligroso.

Un brillo acerado asomó a los ojos de Eriol.

—Yo también.

—Va armado.

—Yo también.

El miedo la hizo sudar y debió de reflejarse en su semblante, pues él le tendió la mano. Sin dudado, ella la aferró entre las suyas y rezó.

Él le dio un apretón.

—Estaré bien, Tomoyo.

El terror que le atenazaba la garganta le impidió responder, así que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Eriol retiró la mano y se alejó corriendo entre los árboles hacia la columna de humo.

Ella se apretó las manos para conservar el calor que la piel de Eriol le había dejado y lo observó hasta que desapareció.

«Estaré bien, Tomoyo.»

—Por supuesto que estarás bien —susurró ella—. Yo me ocuparé de ello.

En cuanto él se hubo perdido de vista, Tomoyo bajó de la calesa. No contaba con ninguna arma, pero tal vez...

Se estiró y recogió su bolsa de medicinas depositada en el asiento. La abrió y extrajo un saquito que se guardó en el bolsillo. Si lograba acercarse lo suficiente a Gaspard y pudiera arrojarle ese preparado de pimienta a los ojos, lo dejaría ciego temporalmente. No era gran cosa, pero no permitiría que eso la detuviese. Si no se ponía en acción en ese preciso instante, alguien moriría.

Respiró hondo y con determinación, agarró con fuerza su bolsa de medicinas y echó a andar por donde Eriol se había ido. Su vestido resultaba muy engorroso a la hora de caminar por el suelo irregular. Una rama espinosa se le enredó en el pelo, y vio las estrellas cuando se soltó de un tirón. Tropezó en dos ocasiones, y la segunda vez se despellejó las palmas de las manos al caer sobre el sendero pedregoso. Sintió tal escozor que le asomaron lágrimas a los ojos, pero sin esperar un segundo se puso en pie y continuó la marcha.

Agotada y sin aliento, avistó por fin la casita, a lo lejos. Se le puso la carne de gallina. Dejando a un lado su temor, siguió adelante ocultándose tras los árboles y en las sombras que proyectaba la luz del crepúsculo, y centró todos sus pensamientos y energías en ayudar a Eriol.

«¿Dónde estás? —se preguntó—. Dios santo¿dónde estás?»

Y entonces oyó gritar a una mujer.

Eriol oyó gritar a una mujer.

Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, se acercó sigilosamente a la cabaña ruinosa hasta ponerse en cuclillas justo delante de una ventana. Una voz profunda y apagada, obviamente masculina, llegó a sus oídos. Se irguió con cuidado y echó un vistazo sobre el alféizar.

Observó horrorizado cómo el hombre que iba buscando levantaba la mano y golpeaba en la cara a una niña. El chillido de una mujer resonó en la cabaña. La niña se retorció hacién­dose un ovillo en el suelo. El cabello le tapaba el rostro, de modo que Eriol no alcanzó a ver si estaba herida o no. Gaspard apartó a la niña con el pie como si fuera basura y se acercó a la mujer.

Eriol vio que estaba atada a una silla. Tenía la cara cubierta de moratones y el negro cabello enmarañado. Forcejeaba y sollozaba intentando soltarse.

—¡Hijo de perra! —gritó Eriol—. ¡No le pongas la mano encima!

Gaspard se giró hacia la ventana y Eriol se agachó rápidamente. Con la espalda contra la pared, se esforzó por respirar regularmente, controlar su rabia y concentrarse. Debía sacar a la mujer y a la niña de esa casa; No tenía intención de matar a Gaspard, al menos no sin antes interrogado, pero debía detenerlo. Sacó la pistola del bolsillo y se aseguró de que estuviese lista para disparar. «Un tiro —se dijo—. Tengo un solo tiro para detener a este desgraciado. No puedo fallar.»

Tendría más oportunidades de alcanzado si le disparaba a través de la ventana. Por el momento nadie lo había visto, y te­nía a Gaspard a tiro. Decidido, se puso de pie y miró por la ven­tana. Gaspard estaba tapándole la boca a la mujer con un tra­po. Eriol sostuvo la pistola con pulso firme, esperando a que el desgraciado se apartara de ella.

En ese momento, la puerta principal se abrió de golpe. Gaspard se volvió bruscamente.

A Eriol le temblaron las piernas, y su corazón dejó de latir por unos instantes.

Tomoyo estaba en el umbral.

Tomoyo miró a la mujer atada y a la niña acurrucada jun­to a la vieja mesa de madera. La mujer aún estaba viva, pero la niña... Tomoyo se quedó sin aliento. No alcanzaba a verle la cara, pero percibió el suave movimiento de sus hombros. Respiraba.

Se debatió entre el terror y el alivio. No había llegado demasiado tarde. Seguían con vida.

Pero ¿durante cuánto tiempo?

—¿Quién demonios es usted? —le preguntó Gaspard en un francés gutural, y cruzó la habitación en dos zancadas furiosas.

Cerró de un portazo, echó el cerrojo y la agarró por los brazos. Sus dedos se le clavaron en la carne y ella no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de dolor.

Lo miró a los ojos y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Su expresión era terriblemente amenazadora. Intentó llevarse las manos al bolsillo para extraer el saquito de hierbas, pero él la apretó con tanta fuerza que Tomoyo creyó que se le romperían los huesos de los brazos. Eriol estaba cerca, en algún lugar. Te­nía que ganar tiempo para evitar que ese demente matara a la mujer y a la niña. Y a ella.

—Contésteme —gruñó él. La zarandeó tan violentamente que le castañetearon los dientes y la bolsa de medicamentos se le cayó de la mano—. ¿Quién es usted?

Tomoyo tragó saliva y se esforzó por aparentar tranqui­lidad. Tenía que ganar tiempo como fuera. Al menos la aten­ción de Gaspard estaba puesta en ella y no en la mujer y la niña.

«Date prisa, Eriol», pensó.

—Me llamo Tomoyo.

Los ojos de Gaspard quedaron reducidos a rendijas.

—¿Qué hace aquí?

—Yo...

Su voz se extinguió mientras una serie de imágenes desfilaba por su mente. Dirigió la vista a la mujer atada, que le imploraba ayuda con la mirada. Se volvió de nuevo hacia Gaspard.

—Es tu hermana —le dijo en tono acusador.

Él soltó una risotada desagradable.

—¿Y a usted qué le importa? —Le soltó un brazo y se llevó la mano a la espalda. Cuando la volvió a mostrar, empuñaba una pistola. Apartó a Tomoyo de un empujón y ella estuvo a punto de caer al suelo—. Arrímese a la pared —le ordenó él.

Ella se enderezó y retrocedió despacio, con los ojos clava­dos en el arma. Dios santo, estaba demasiado lejos de él para arrojarle las hierbas.

—Mi hermana estaba a punto de sufrir una muerte prematura, Tomoyo. Su inoportuna aparición acaba de condenarla a usted a correr la misma suerte.

Le apuntó al corazón con la pistola.

Al otro lado de la ventana, Eriol luchaba contra el pánico que empezaba a apoderarse de él. Tomoyo se encontraba justo delante de la ventana, vuelta de espaldas. Gaspard estaba a unos cuatro metros de ella, apuntándola con la pistola. A menos que Tomoyo se apartara, Eriol no tenía la menor oportunidad de alcanzar al hombre con un disparo sin herirla. Había visto al francés echar el cerrojo a la puerta, y ésa era la única ventana.

Ella tenía que moverse. Eriol tenía que conseguir que se apartara, pero ¿cómo?

* * *

Hola: Que mala soy, eso lo se, y les digo un pequeño secreto me encanta, no se crean, se que soy cruel por no ponerles los capítulos mas largos o juntar dos capítulos, pero asi es como esta escrita la novela y sinceramente creo ke esto crea mas emoción segun la autora original, les prometo ke si todo sale bien estaré publicando otro capitulo el próximo jueves, por ke el viernes tengo guardia y el sábado voy a estar bien cansada y en lo único ke pensare será en bañarme, desayunar y dormir.

En fin los veo luego cuídense mucho y no desesperen pondré todos los capítulos ke faltan, ya son cada vez menos.

Saludos

Verenike

P.D. Deja tu review es muy importante para mi saber lo que piensas


	7. Capitulo 24

Hola: Pues bien lo prometido es deuda, aquí les presento el capitulo Numero 24 de esta maravillosa historia, espero y la disfruten tanto como yo cuando tuve la oportunidad de leerla.

**ES IMPORTANTE QUE SI ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE VAS A LEER ESTA HISTORIA BUSQUES LOS PRIMEROS CAPITULOS (1-18) QUE LLEVA POR NOMBRE "UNA BODA IMPREVISTA" DE TENSHITOMOYO4-EVER**

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es de la autora Jaquie**** D'alessandro, y los primeros 18 capítulos fueron adaptados textualmente por TenshiTomoyo4-ever de la historia original.**

RECUERDA QUE ESTO ES UNA ADAPTACION FIEL DE LA HISTORIA ORGINAL CON PERSONAJES DE CCS

* * *

Tomoyo tenía que distraer a Gaspard. Y tenía que hacerlo rápidamente.

—Lo sé todo sobre William —dijo, aliviada de que su voz sonase tranquila.

Gaspard se quedó totalmente inmóvil.

—¿Quién?

—William. El inglés al que compraste armas el año pasado.

La mujer emitió un quejido amortiguado por la mordaza. Gaspard la fulminó con la mirada.

—Silencio, _pute. _—Centró de nuevo su atención en Tomoyo—. No sé de qué está hablando.

Ella arqueó las cejas.

—Claro que lo sabes. Os vieron en el muelle. —Sacudió la ca­beza y chasqueó la lengua—. Actuaste como un vil aficionado. Fue un trabajo de contrabando muy poco profesional.

—_Taisez-vous! _¡Cierre la maldita boca! Fue un trabajo perfecto, excepto porque ese _bâtard anglais _me traicionó. —Escu­pió en el piso de madera—. Pero tendrá exactamente lo que me­rece. Morirá. Lentamente.

Sus palabras le helaron la sangre a Tomoyo.

—Tú sabes dónde está.

—_Oui _—respondió él con una expresión que anunciaba peligro—. Supuestamente estaba muerto, pero un amigo lo vio hace unas semanas, a unos pocos kilómetros de aquí. Entonces supe que Claudine andaba por los alrededores. Y supe que, una vez que la tuviese prisionera, él vendría a buscada. Y, en efecto, vino.

—¿Dónde está William?

Una sonrisa siniestra le torció los labios.

—Lo bastante cerca para oírla gritar. Quiero que se pregunte qué estoy haciéndole a esta _pute. _Disfrutaré enseñándole su cuerpo sin vida... antes de matarlo a él.

La mujer soltó otro quejido y Gaspard se volvió bruscamente hacia ella.

—¡Cállate!

Varias escenas se arremolinaron en la mente de Tomoyo, sucediéndose con tanta rapidez que apenas pudo asimiladas. William. Atado y amordazado. Pugnando por soltarse. Dios santo, tenía que seguir tirándole de la lengua a Gaspard. Una imagen apareció ante sus ojos.

—Claudine... es la esposa de William.

El rostro carnoso de Gaspard enrojeció de repente.

—No es más que una _pute _traicionera. Mientras los cerdos ingleses mataban a nuestros compatriotas, amigos y vecinos, a nuestro propio hermano, ella estaba rescatando al _bâtard anglais, _abriéndose de piernas para él. Tardé más de un año en dar con ella, pero ahora que la he encontrado lo pagará muy caro. Y él también.

Tomoyo miró a Claudine, a quien las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas.

—William estaba herido —dijo Tomoyo—. Ella lo cuidó mientras se recuperaba, y se enamoraron.

—El amor. —Gaspard escupió de nuevo en el suelo; luego echó una mirada cargada de odio a su hermana y, dirigiéndose a ella, prosiguió—: Has olvidado lo que nos hicieron a nosotros, lo que le hicieron a nuestra familia. Los cabrones ingleses nos lo robaron todo. Y ese hijo de perra mató a Julien. —Su voz se elevó prácticamente hasta convertirse en un grito—. Nuestro hermano murió en la batalla en la que resultó herido tu cerdo inglés. Nos traicionaste a todos al salvado y casarte con él. ¿Cuántas de las vidas de nuestros compatriotas sacrificaste para tener a ese desgraciado entre las piernas?

Sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa sardónica mientras miraba de arriba abajo a la mujer atada.

—Al enterarme de lo que habías hecho —continuó—, de que nos habías traicionado, salí en su busca. Pero cuando di con él, me hizo creer que, gracias a ti, simpatizaba con nuestra causa. Como un idiota, le di la oportunidad de demostrado. —Achicó los ojos—. Me vendió armas inglesas. Probé media docena de ellas y comprobé que estaban en buen estado. ¡No podía espe­rar a matar cerdos ingleses con sus propias pistolas! Pero me había mentido. Sólo las armas colocadas encima funcionaban. Cuando mis hombres utilizaron las demás fueron masacrados. Por tu culpa. ¡Tu culpa!

Se volvió de nuevo hacia Tomoyo, con un brillo de demencia en los ojos.

—El regimiento del maldito William mató a Julien. Después el tal William deshonró a mi hermana y la convirtió en una traidora. —Su voz se tornó inexpresiva—. Ella tiene las manos manchadas con la sangre de mis compatriotas. La sangre de mi hermano. Y me encargaré de que pague por ello. Es mi deber.

Bajó la vista hacia la pistola que empuñaba, y Tomoyo intuyó de inmediato que estaba a punto de llegar su hora. Desesperada por distraerlo, abrió la boca para hablar, pero se inte­rrumpió al percibir un sonido en su cabeza.

Un sonido apremiante. Palabras.

Con el entrecejo fruncido, intentó concentrarse. De pronto, la voz de Eriol resonó en su cerebro. «Apártate de la ventana.»

Era como si él se encontrase a su lado y le hubiese hablado en voz alta.

«Apártate de la ventana. Apártate de la ventana.»

Dio un pequeño paso a un lado y Gaspard clavó la mirada en ella.

—No te muevas o disparo.

Dios santo¿qué iba a hacer ella ahora? Claramente Eriol estaba a su espalda, ante la ventana, y necesitaba que ella se apartara para tener a Gaspard a tiro. Pero si se movía, éste la mataría. Obviamente planeaba matarla de todas maneras, pero ella no quería impulsarlo a realizar la tarea antes de lo previsto.

Sólo podía hacer una cosa.

Justo cuando se le ocurría esa posibilidad, la voz de Eriol retumbó en su cerebro.

«¡Tírate al suelo!»

Tomoyo se dejó caer como una piedra.

El vidrio se hizo añicos tras ella, y el estampido ensordecedor de una pistola atronó el aire.

Eriol echó un vistazo a través de la ventana rota. Gaspard estaba de rodillas, con el rostro contraído de dolor, apretándose el estómago con las manos. La sangre de color rojo brillante le manaba entre los dedos, empapándole la camisa. Su pistola se encontraba en el suelo, detrás de él.

Tomoyo. ¿Estaba herida? En cuanto le pasó por la cabeza esta espantosa posibilidad, ella se puso en pie de un salto y se acercó a él. Su paso era vacilante, pero estaba bien.

Estaba bien.

El alivio que sintió Eriol casi convirtió sus rodillas en gelatina.

—Abre la puerta —le ordenó en voz baja.

Ella hizo lo que le pedía de inmediato. Él entró en la casa y, protegiendo a Tomoyo con su cuerpo, recogió la pistola de Gaspard. Acto seguido se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Estás herida?

La joven lo observó con inquietud de arriba abajo.

—No. ¿Y tú¿Te encuentras bien?

En realidad, no. Había estado a punto de perder todo lo que le importaba. Pero no era el momento de hablar de eso.

—Estoy bien —respondió. Apartó la vista del rostro lívido de su mujer y la posó en Gaspard, que luchaba por levantarse—. Quédate detrás de mí —le susurró a Tomoyo.

Con la pistola de Gaspard, apuntó a éste en el pecho.

—No te muevas —le ordenó.

Una ojeada le bastó para comprobar que la herida que el francés tenía en el estómago era mortal. Sin embargo, Gaspard logró ponerse en pie y se apoyó con todo su peso en la mesa. Contempló a Eriol un momento y luego soltó una carcajada jadeante.

—Por fin nos conocemos, _monsieur le duc. _Tiene gracia, _n'est-ce pas? _Tu hermano mató al mío. Tantos hermanos. Todos muertos.

Conteniendo la ira que hervía en su interior, Eriol empuñó con más firmeza la pistola.

—Tantos muertos —convino con fría serenidad—, y tú serás el siguiente.

Los ojos de Gaspard relampaguearon con malevolencia.

—Tal vez. Pero al menos sé que habré librado al mundo del cabrón de tu hermano.

—Te he oído a través de la ventana. Has dicho que está vivo.

—Pero no lo estará cuando lo encuentres..., si es que lo encuentras.

—Lo encontraré en cuanto acabe contigo. ¿Por qué mataste a mi alguacil?

La sangre chorreaba entre los dedos de Gaspard, que hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Otro cerdo inglés. Iba por ahí haciendo preguntas sobre mí. Cuando quiso reunirse contigo supe que había averiguado algo. Lo seguí. No podía correr el riesgo de que te revelara lo que había descubierto, especialmente si se trataba de mi escondite o del hecho de que yo estaba enviándote cartas. Lo habría estropeado todo. —Respiró trabajosamente—. Pero el cerdo se negó a decirme nada, así que le pegué un tiro en la cabeza.

Detrás de él, Tomoyo soltó una exclamación de horror.

—¿Por qué tardaste un año en empezar a hacerme chantaje? —preguntó Eriol.

—Fui herido en Waterloo, debido a las armas defectuosas que nos proporcionó tu hermano. Tardé meses en restable­cerme. No supe hasta hace poco que el marido de la _pute _provenía de una familia tan adinerada. —Entornó los ojos—. Pero tenía que andarme con cuidado..., permanecer oculto. Justo cuando me disponía a mandarte la siguiente carta, me enteré de que el _bâtard anglais _estaba vivo y se había dejado ver en esta parte de Francia. Volví a casa para encontrarlo.

Una imagen de William acudió a la mente de Eriol, como si lo hubiese visto la noche anterior. Conversaba apresurada­mente con Gaspard, embarcando cajas llenas de armas en un bu­que. No estaba traicionando a su país, sino arriesgando la vida en pro de la causa inglesa, entregándole a ese demente armas defectuosas. Apretó con fuerza la culata de la pistola.

—Nunca volverás a hacerle daño a nadie, Gaspard. Yo...

Un quejido interrumpió sus palabras. Al mirar hacia el fondo de la habitación, vio que la niña se rebullía y se ponía a cua­tro patas.

Eriol percibió un movimiento con el rabillo del ojo y se volvió rápidamente hacia Gaspard. Un cuchillo relucía en la mano del francés, cuyos ojos, llenos de odio, estaban clavados en la niña.

—Así que sigues viva¿eh? —bramó—. Ningún hijo de ese _bâtard anglais _vivirá para contarlo.

Eriol oyó un grito ahogado a su espalda. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Gaspard tomó impulso con el brazo y arrojó el cuchillo. Era imposible que Eriol alcanzase a la niña a tiempo de salvarla. Apretó el gatillo y Gaspard se encogió y cayó al suelo.

Eriol se volvió hacia la niña y se quedó petrificado. Tomoyo yacía boca abajo, con el cuchillo hundido en la espalda.

* * *

Hola: No tengo palabras para este capitulo, no desperen, pronto pondré el siguiente, ni yo ke tardo tanto en subir mi fic seria tan cruel de tardarme mas de una semana en publicar otro capitulo. Gracias a todos aquellos que me han enviado un review, felicitándome, dándome consejos o pidiendo que publique pronto corazón o mente?.

Saludos Verenike

P.D. No te olvides de dejar un review


	8. Capitulo 25

Hola: Pues bien lo prometido es deuda, aquí les presento el capitulo Numero 25 de esta maravillosa historia, espero y la disfruten tanto como yo cuando tuve la oportunidad de leerla.

**ES IMPORTANTE QUE SI ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE VAS A LEER ESTA HISTORIA BUSQUES LOS PRIMEROS CAPITULOS (1-18) QUE LLEVA POR NOMBRE "UNA BODA IMPREVISTA" DE TENSHITOMOYO4-EVER**

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es de la autora Jaquie D'alessandro, y los primeros 18 capítulos fueron adaptados textualmente por TenshiTomoyo4-ever de la historia original.**

RECUERDA QUE ESTO ES UNA ADAPTACION FIEL DE LA HISTORIA ORGINAL CON PERSONAJES DE CCS

* * *

Un dolor lacerante recorrió el cuerpo de la joven con tal intensidad que le provocó náuseas. Un líquido tibio le resbaló por la clavícula y percibió el olor metálico de la sangre. Empezó a sen­tirse mareada.

«La niña —pensó—. ¿Estará bien¿Habré reaccionado a tiempo?»

—¡Tomoyo!

La voz de Eriol sonaba muy lejana. Un instante después sintió que unos brazos fuertes la levantaban en vilo. Abrió los párpados haciendo un gran esfuerzo y vio el rostro de su marido, cuyos ojos grises reflejaban un gran temor.

—Dios santo, Tomoyo —dijo con voz ronca.

Ella tenía que preguntárselo, necesitaba saberlo, pero su lengua era como un trozo de cuero grueso. Tragó saliva y con mucho trabajo logró decir:

—La niña.

—Está viva —aseguró Eriol, apartándole un mechón de la frente—. La has salvado.

La invadió un gran alivio. La niña estaba bien, gracias a Dios, y Eriol estaba sano y salvo. Eso era todo lo que le im­portaba.

Lo miró, desconcertada por su aspecto tan abatido. Debería estar contento: la niña seguía viva.

Y sin embargo, aunque el alivio que sentía le aportó cierta paz, a Tomoyo la embargó el arrepentimiento. Pero ya era de­masiado tarde. El mareo y el dolor aumentaron, recordándo­le lo preciosa que es la vida..., sobre todo cuando está a punto de llegar a su fin y no queda tiempo para enmendar los errores. Y su error más grande había sido negarse a darle la vida a su hija..., la hija de Eriol. Podrían haber aprovechado al máxi­mo el breve tiempo de que disponían para compartirlo en familia, y ella podría haberlo ayudado a superar la pena. De un modo u otro.

Anhelaba decirle, explicarle, hacerle saber cuánto lo lamentaba, lo mucho que lo quería, pero la lengua le pesaba demasiado para moverla y apenas era capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos.

Quería dormir. Estaba tan cansada... El dolor la atenaza­ba, dejándola sin respiración. Todo le dolía tanto... Los párpados se le cerraron y la oscuridad la envolvió.

Eriol vio que sus ojos se iban cerrando, y el pánico se adueñó de él.

—¡Tomoyo!

Ella permanecía exánime en sus brazos, tan pálida como la cera.

Tenía que sacarle ese cuchillo como fuera. Ella tenía que sobrevivir. Pero él necesitaba ayuda.

Con un esfuerzo hercúleo, se sobrepuso al terror que sentía ante la posibilidad de perderla y la tendió con todo cuidado boca abajo. Le costaba alejarse de su lado, pero no tenía elección. Cruzó la habitación en dirección a Claudine. La niña acababa de quitarle el trapo de la boca. Mientras hablaban agitada­mente entre sí en francés, Eriol se extrajo la navaja de la bota y cortó las cuerdas con que Gaspard la había atado.

En cuanto tuvo los brazos libres, la mujer estrechó a la criatura contra su pecho.

—Josette, _ma petite. _Gracias a Dios que estás bien. —Con la niña abrazada a su cuello, Claudine alzó la vista hacia Eriol—. ¿Está malherida la señora?

—Está viva, pero necesitamos un médico inmediatamente.

Claudine sacudió la cabeza.

—El pueblo queda lejos, pero yo soy buena enfermera. —Se puso de pie y se frotó los brazos entumecidos—. Debemos dar­nos prisa en ayudarla, para liberar después a William.

—Dios mío¿dónde está?

—Encerrado en una leñera que hay en la parte posterior de la propiedad. Sé que está vivo y puede esperar un poco más. Pero su esposa no puede esperar un segundo. —Señalando con la cabeza un cubo metálico que estaba cerca de la chimenea, añadió—: Necesitamos agua. Hay un arroyo justo detrás de la casa. ¡Vaya a por agua! _Rapidement!_

Eriol recogió el cubo, salió a toda prisa y regresó poco después con el agua. Cuando entró en la cabaña, Claudine estaba acomodando a Josette en un camastro situado en un rincón, al fondo.

Eriol se acercó a Tomoyo y se puso de rodillas, esforzándose por no dejarse arrastrar por la desesperación. Si ella no se recuperaba...

Se negó a considerar esa posibilidad.

Claudine se colocó junto a él y examinó rápidamente a Tomoyo. A continuación lo miró a los ojos, muy seria.

—La herida es grave y ha perdido mucha sangre. Cuando extraigamos el cuchillo perderá más.

—No puede morir.

Tal vez si lo decía con convicción, si lo pensaba con convicción, su deseo se haría realidad.

—Espero que no. Pero debemos proceder deprisa. Necesitamos vendas. Quítele la enagua y córtela a tiras. ¡Rápido!

Pugnando por concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, Eriol siguió las concisas instrucciones de Claudine. La mira­da se le desviaba hacia el cuchillo hundido en el hombro de Tomoyo, y se le revolvió el estómago con una mezcla de miedo y dolorosa impotencia.

—Ahora voy a sacarle el cuchillo —anunció Claudine—. Prepárese para aplicar presión a la herida con las vendas.

Eriol asintió con la cabeza, con la vista fija en el hombro de Tomoyo. En cuanto Claudine extrajo la hoja del arma, él se enfrascó en la difícil tarea de restañar el derrame de sangre. Se concentró en la labor, sin permitir demorarse en el hecho de que la sangre empapaba las vendas casi al instante.

«No morirá», pensó con fría determinación. Aplicó una venda tras otra al hombro de Tomoyo, apretando al máximo para contener la hemorragia hasta que los brazos le temblaban a causa del esfuerzo.

Al fin, después de quince minutos que a él le parecieron horas, el flujo de sangre quedó reducido a un goteo. Eriol ayudó a Claudine a lavar la herida y a envolver el hombro de Tomoyo con vendas limpias.

—¿Cuánto tardará en volver en sí?

—No lo sé, _monsieur. _Sólo puedo rogarle a Dios que eso ocurra.

—Se pondrá bien. Tiene que ponerse bien. —Su voz bajó hasta convertirse en un susurro—. No puedo vivir sin ella.

—Hemos hecho por ella todo lo que estaba en nuestras ma­nos —dijo Claudine—. Ahora debo liberar a William. —Corrió hacia la chimenea y de la tosca repisa de madera tomó una llave—. Bertrand mantenía la llave a la vista para provocarme.

—¿Debo...?

—No, _monsieur. _Usted quédese aquí con su esposa. Le pido que vigile también a Josette. Está dormida.

—Por supuesto.

Ella salió corriendo de la cabaña. Eriol echó una ojeada a Josette: yacía de costado, con el pulgar en la boquita. Se es­tremeció al pensar en los horrores que habría presenciado la criatura. Esperaba que con el tiempo pudiera olvidarlos.

Pero sabía que él no los olvidaría.

Se volvió de nuevo hacia Tomoyo y le acarició cariñosamente el rostro y el cabello. Tenía la cara lívida, los labios blancuzcos, los rizos enmarañados y el vestido manchado con su propia sangre. Él habría dado su alma a cambio de verla abrir los ojos.

Eriol perdió la noción del tiempo. Cada minuto que ella pasaba sumida en la inconsciencia le parecía una eternidad. No tenía idea de cuánto rato había transcurrido cuando de pronto oyó voces. La puerta se abrió y él se puso de pie.

Un hombre entró en la cabaña; un hombre que al momento le resultó extrañamente familiar, pero no del todo. Su rostro presentaba huellas de sufrimiento y cojeaba al andar. Pero los ojos..., esos ojos azules, tan parecidos a los suyos... Eran inconfundibles, incluso desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Se miraron atónitos durante un rato interminable, mientras Eriol pugnaba por recobrar el aliento, por comprender el milagro viviente que tenía ante sí. Aunque había deseado, creído desesperadamente que William estaba vivo, en su mente lógica había pervivido un asomo de duda, que le decía que en realidad no era posible. Pero lo era.

Mudo de emoción, cruzó la habitación hasta detenerse a unos palmos del recién llegado. A Eriol el corazón le latía tan fuerte que se preguntó si William alcanzaba a oírlo.

Vio que las lágrimas y un montón de preguntas asomaban a los ojos de su hermano.

—Eriol —susurró éste.

Un sollozo brotó de la garganta de Eriol. Asintiendo con la cabeza, extendió los brazos y pronunció una sola palabra:

—Hermano.

* * *

Hola: Siento haber tardado tanto pero esta semana ha estado llena de pendientes, y para colmo de males no voy a tener vacaciones de semana santa y mañana domingo tengo guardia de 24 horas y para rematar no salgo el lunes a las 8 am si no hasta las 2 de la tarde definitivamente mi karma anda muy desvariado. En fin después de explayar mis penas kiero decirles ke ya falta menos para terminarla historia ya solo faltan 3 entregas mas, faltan 4 capitulos pero el penúltimo capitulo esta dedicado enteramente a sakura y shaoran a si ke he decidió juntar este con el final. Y todavía falta el epilogo ke yo creo ke lo subiría un dia después.

Antes de despedirme kiero agradecer las criticas ke me han hecho, al igual ke las felicitaciones por continuar el fic. Sinceramente y de corazón muchisisimas gracias.

Y pos para los ke si tengan vacaciones de semana santa disfrútenlas a lo máximo.

Saludos

Verenike


	9. Capitulo 26

Hola: Pues bien lo prometido es deuda, aquí les presento el capitulo Numero 26 de esta maravillosa historia, espero y la disfruten tanto como yo cuando tuve la oportunidad de leerla.

**ES IMPORTANTE QUE SI ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE VAS A LEER ESTA HISTORIA BUSQUES LOS PRIMEROS CAPITULOS (1-18) QUE LLEVA POR NOMBRE "UNA BODA IMPREVISTA" DE TENSHITOMOYO4-EVER**

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es de la autora Jaquie D'alessandro, y los primeros 18 capítulos fueron adaptados textualmente por TenshiTomoyo4-ever de la historia original.**

RECUERDA QUE ESTO ES UNA ADAPTACION FIEL DE LA HISTORIA ORGINAL CON PERSONAJES DE CCS

* * *

Eriol, arrodillado junto al catre, no despegaba la vista del rostro de Tomoyo. Maldición, permanecía tan inquietantemente inmóvil, tan pálida...

William se había marchado hacía casi una hora en busca de un médico y del magistrado. ¿Cuándo demonios regresaría? Echó un vistazo al otro lado de la habitación, donde Claudine dormitaba con Josette entre sus brazos. Estaban agotadas, pero en buen estado. Ojalá hubiese podido decir lo mismo de Tomoyo...

Le tocó la mejilla con una mano temblorosa. Tenía la piel suave como la seda. Era tan bella... y valiente. No cabía la menor duda de que le había salvado la vida a Josette.

Dios, la amaba. Con toda su alma. No podía ni quería ya evitarlo. Quería amarla, decírselo, demostrárselo cada día du­rante el resto de su vida.

—Es lo único que importa —susurró, acariciándole la cara—. Lo que ocurrió entre nosotros antes... Ya no tiene importancia. Me da igual por qué te casaste conmigo. Me da igual que quisieras ser duquesa, me da igual tener o no tener hijos. Sólo me importas tú. Si lo deseas, adoptaremos niños, tantos como quieras. Docenas de niños...

La voz se le quebró y tragó saliva, paseando la mirada por su rostro de su mujer.

—Eres tan hermosa —prosiguió trabajosamente debido al nudo que tenía en la garganta—. Dios, te quiero, te quise desde el momento en que te vi salir de los arbustos dando traspiés. Te llevo en el corazón, en el alma. De hecho, eres mi alma. —El co­razón le latía con tanta fuerza que el pecho le dolía—. Por favor, abre los ojos. —Agachó la cabeza y colocó su frente contra la de ella—. No me dejes, Tomoyo. Por favor, cariño. Por favor. Ni siquiera puedo imaginar lo que sería estar sin ti. No me dejes.

Tomoyo oyó su voz desde muy lejos, como si se encontrara dentro de una cueva. «No me dejes...»

Eriol. Ese nombre inundó su mente. Luchó por abrir los ojos, pero alguien le había cosido pesados sacos de arena a los párpados. La enorme debilidad que la embargaba contras­taba enormemente con el dolor agudo de su hombro.

Pero tenía que decírselo. Tenía que hacerle saber su arrepentimiento, expresarle cuánto lo quería y explicarle que le ha­bía dicho todo aquello para protegerlo. Confesarle que la mera idea de abandonado le había hecho añicos el corazón. Quería que él lo supiese, pero, Dios santo, no tenía fuerzas para hablar. Su cuerpo, atormentado por el dolor, buscaba la inconsciencia, dejar de sentir.

Haciendo acopio de energía, abrió los párpados a duras pe­nas. Vio el rostro compungido de Eriol encima de ella, y la sombría expresión de sus ojos le partió el alma. Sus miradas se encontraron y a él se le cortó la respiración.

—¡Tomoyo, estás despierta! —La tomó de la mano y se la llevó a los labios—. Gracias a Dios.

Ella intentó hacer que sus labios resecos articularan las palabras, pero le sobrevino un mareo y la imagen de Eriol se tor­nó borrosa y ondulante. Los párpados se le cerraban; no obs­tante luchó por mantenerlos abiertos, fijos en el rostro de su marido, pues temía que una vez que se le cerraran del todo ya nunca volvería a verlo.

Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, logró pronunciar la palabra que más ansiaba decir.

—Eriol.

Aunque su voz apenas era audible, él la entendió y le apretó con suavidad la mano.

—Estoy aquí, cariño. Todo irá bien. Descansa —susurró, y sus dulces palabras la envolvieron como una manta tibia y aterciopelada.

Tenía tantas cosas que decide... Pero ella estaba agotada, maltrecha. Una punzada le provocó un espasmo, y acto seguido su mareo se agudizó. Pugnó por mantenerse despierta y lúcida, pero su visión periférica comenzaba a ennegrecerse. Un dolor intenso le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Los párpados cada vez le pesaban más, y se dio cuenta de que no podría decírselo todo. Pero había al menos una cosa que él debía saber.

Con la vista fija en él, intentó sonreír, aunque no supo si lo había conseguido o no.

—Te... quiero —musitó.

Los ojos se le cerraron. Oyó que él repetía su nombre una y otra vez, suplicante, pero la debilidad y el dolor la estaban venciendo.

Se alejó flotando hacia un lugar donde el dolor no existía.

Eriol estaba sentado en los escalones que conducían a la entrada de la cabaña, sintiéndose vacío y desgarrado por dentro.

Con la cabeza entre las manos, intentaba no pensar en lo peor, pero era imposible. Se sumió en la desolación.

—Por favor, Dios mío —susurró—, no me digas que la he matado al traerla aquí.

El médico llevaba casi una hora con ella, y cada minuto que pasaba aumentaba un poco más la angustia que sofocaba a Eriol.

El magistrado había llegado con varios hombres que se habían llevado el cuerpo de Gaspard. Eriol, William y Claudine habían respondido a sus preguntas. Sirviéndose de ésta como intérprete, Eriol había explicado que Gaspard le enviaba cartas amenazadoras y que él había contratado a un alguacil de Bow Street para que lo localizara. Dejó que el magistrado creyese que el alguacil le había indicado el paradero de Gaspard. Cuando el magistrado se hubo marchado, William se dirigió al pueblo a comprar provisiones.

Y Tomoyo aún no había vuelto en sí.

Maldición, si ese médico no salía de ahí pronto, irrumpiría él mismo en la cabaña, lo agarraría del cuello y le obligaría a de­cir que Tomoyo estaba bien.

La puerta de la casita se abrió y Eriol se puso en pie de un salto. El doctor y Claudine aparecieron en el umbral.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Eriol, ansioso, mirando alternativamente a uno y a otro. Sabía que ellos notarían el terror que no podía disimular.

—Descansando —contestó el médico en inglés con un fuerte acento francés.

Eriol estuvo a punto de desplomarse.

—¿No se va a... morir?

—Al contrario, pronostico que su esposa se recobrará por completo, aunque está débil y la herida le duele mucho ahora. Le he cambiado el vendaje y le he administrado una dosis de láudano.

Tomoyo iba a recobrarse por completo. No iba a morir.

Eriol apoyó la mano en la pared para mantenerse en pie.

—¿Se ha despertado?

—Sí. Ha preguntado por usted y le he asegurado que estaba aquí fuera. Le he recomendado que se mueva lo menos posible, al menos durante una semana; pero en cuanto tenga ánimos podrá emprender el viaje de regreso a Inglaterra. —El doctor se quitó los quevedos y se los limpió con la manga—. Es una joven excepcional. De naturaleza muy robusta.

Eriol por poco se echa a reír, cosa que creía que nunca volvería a hacer.

—Sí, en efecto, mi esposa es de lo más robusta.

«Gracias a Dios», pensó.

—Puede verla ahora —le indicó el médico.

Eriol no vaciló ni un instante.

Entró en la cabaña y cruzó la habitación, con una flojera incontrolable en las piernas. Tomoyo yacía en la estrecha cama, en un rincón, bien arropada por las mantas.

Se arrodilló a su lado, estudiándole el rostro con ansia. Aunque estaba pálida, su piel ya no tenía aspecto ceroso. Su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración regular. Él ex­tendió el brazo para apartarle de la frente uno de sus suaves rizos oscuros que tanta fasinacion y ternura le habían causado desde un principio. Una mezcla de alivio y cariño lo acometió con tanta fuerza que se quedó sin aliento.

Tomoyo, la maravillosa e impredecible Tomoyo, se pon­dría bien. Había dicho que lo quería, y aunque esa declaración sólo hubiera sido fruto de su delirio, Eriol estaba convencido de que significaba que había buenas perspectivas de sacar adelante su relación. Él conseguiría granjearse su amor, de un modo u otro. Por obra de algún milagro, ahora tenían una segunda oportunidad y, costara lo que costase, haría todo cuanto estuviese en su mano para convencerla de que olvida­se el pasado y permaneciese a su lado. La quería demasiado y no estaba dispuesto a imaginarse una vida sin ella. Tomoyo le pertenecía, y él dedicaría el resto de su existencia a demos­trárselo.

Bajó la cabeza para apoyar la frente sobre las mantas y susurró las dos únicas palabras que pudo pronunciar:

—Te amo.

Esa noche, Eriol, sentado a la mesa de madera, intentaba calentarse las manos sujetando una taza de té. El fuego que ardía en la chimenea bañaba el interior de la cabaña con una suave claridad.

Tomoyo aún no había despertado, pero su respiración se mantenía regular y no mostraba señales de fiebre. Josette dormía en el camastro del otro rincón, con William y Claudine arrodillados junto a ella, hablando entre sí en voz baja.

Mientras tomaba un sorbo de té, Eriol observó a Claudine. Era una mujer menuda, muy bonita, de cabello lustroso de un negro azabache y grandes ojos color avellana. Daba la impresión de ser una persona competente y discreta. Eriol reparó en que tenía callos en las manos y trajinaba por la casa con la agilidad de una mujer acostumbrada a las labores domésticas. Evidentemente no era una dama adinerada ni de alcurnia.

Vio a su hermano acariciar con delicadeza la magulladu­ra que Claudine tenía en la mejilla; William tenía los labios tan apretados que habían quedado reducidos a una delgada línea. Claudine le atrapó la mano y le plantó un beso amoroso en la palma. El brillo de amor en sus ojos era inconfundible.

William ayudó a Claudine a tumbarse junto a Josette y, cuando vio que estaba cómoda, él fue a sentarse a la mesa frente a Eriol.

Éste miró a su hermano, fijándose en su cojera pronunciada y en los cambios que había sufrido su aspecto. Tenía la cara más delgada, y unas arrugas profundas le enmarcaban la boca y le surcaban la frente. No vio en ese hombre tan serio el menor rastro del muchacho travieso que había conocido, y se le encogió el corazón al pensar en todas las vicisitudes que sin duda había padecido. Eriol tenía tanto que decir, tantas preguntas que hacer, que no sabía por dónde empezar. Carraspeó y dijo al fin:

—Josette se te parece mucho.

—Sí, es verdad.

—¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Dos. —William lo miró directamente a los ojos—. Tu mujer le ha salvado la vida. Siempre estaré en deuda con ella por eso.

—Y tu mujer ha contribuido a salvarle la vida a Tomoyo. Siempre estaré en deuda con ella por eso. —Eriol se inclinó sobre la mesa para apretarle los antebrazos y se sintió gratificado al ver que su hermano correspondía a su gesto—. No puedo creer que esté sentado aquí delante de ti, hablando contigo. No puedo creer que estés vivo. Dios mío, madre, Robert y Sakura se pondrán...

—¿Cómo están?

—Bien. Se llevarán una enorme sorpresa... y se pondrán eufóricos cuando te vean. —Respiró hondo—. Oí a Gaspard hablar con Tomoyo y yo mismo hablé con él, así que ya sé más o menos lo que ocurrió, pero ¿por qué nos has hecho creer todo este tiempo que estabas muerto?

—No me quedaba otro remedio. No podía arriesgarme a que Gaspard encontrase a Claudine y a Josette. Ponerme en contacto contigo, dar señales de vida, habría entrañado un gran riesgo para mí y para ellas. Y también habría significado ponerte en peligro a ti y a la familia.

—Unos soldados de tu regimiento declararon haberte visto caer en la batalla.

—Y es verdad que caí. Una bala alcanzó a mi caballo y los dos nos vinimos abajo, pero, a diferencia de muchos otros, mi montura no me aplastó bajo su peso. Después de la batalla de Waterloo reinaba una gran confusión, con miles de soldados muertos y heridos desperdigados por doquier. Logré liberarme y deslicé mi reloj bajo el cadáver de un soldado muerto, un soldado que sabía que nadie identificaría.

Dio un apretón a los brazos de Eriol y luego se reclinó en la silla.

—Volví a casa con Claudine y Josette —prosiguió—. Sabía que Gaspard estaría buscándolas para vengarse de mi traición..., si es que había sobrevivido. Tuvimos que ocultarnos mientras yo averiguaba si estaba vivo o no. Pronto descubrí que lo estaba.

—¿Cómo conociste a Claudine?

—Me salvó la vida dos años atrás. Me habían clavado una bayoneta en la pierna. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que cuando recobré el sentido tenía ante mí los ojos más bondadosos y amables que jamás hubiese visto. Ella me explicó que me había encontrado en el bosque, a unos tres kilómetros del escenario de la batalla. Supongo que me arrastré hasta allí, aunque no re­cuerdo haberlo hecho. Ella me cuidó hasta que me recuperé.

—¿Por qué ayudó a un soldado británico?

—Me contó que su hermano menor acababa de morir en la guerra y que, aunque yo era inglés, no quería que nadie más su­friera la pérdida de un ser amado ni quería tampoco que mi muerte pesara sobre su conciencia. Decidió hacer lo posible por ayudarme a restablecerme, y luego dejarme marchar. —Enlazó las manos sobre la mesa y continuó—: No teníamos la menor intención de enamorarnos, pero ocurrió. Después de dos sema­nas yo estaba lo bastante repuesto para reincorporarme a mi regimiento, pero no fui capaz de dejarla. Se negaba a casarse conmigo, pues temía que tener una esposa francesa me pondría en peligro, pero yo me empeciné. Viajamos hasta un pueblo que quedaba a varias horas de camino y nos casamos allí.

»Después de eso, me establecí en otra localidad, con un nombre falso. Quería alejada de Gaspard, cuyo odio enfermi­zo a los británicos se había convertido en una manía peligro­sa después de la muerte de Julien. La necesidad de mantener a Claudine a salvo se volvió aún más crucial para mí cuando supe que estaba embarazada. —Miró durante unos segundos a su mujer e hija, que dormían plácidamente—. Gaspard encontró la iglesia donde nos casamos y salió en mi busca. Quería matar­me, y después localizar a Claudine y acabar con ella también. Logré convencerlo de que había abrazado la causa francesa, pues, después de todo, mi esposa lo era. ¿Cómo iba a ser fiel a Inglaterra? Para probarle mi lealtad, le prometí conseguir armas para él y para sus hombres.

—Y eso es lo que estabas haciendo aquella noche en el muelle —dijo Eriol—. Pero las armas eran defectuosas.

—Sí, salvo las que había colocado encima de todo en cada caja, por si se le ocurría probarlas, cosa que hizo. —Se pasó las manos por la cara—. Cuando te vi allí me entró el pánico. No podía explicarte la situación, ni dejar que Gaspard te viese; nuestra vida estaba en juego.

—Quiero que sepas cuánto me arrepiento del modo en que me comporté ese día, William. Te taché de traidor y renegué de ti como hermano...

—No podías saberlo, Eriol.

—Hubiera debido confiar en ti, saber que tú nunca traicionarías a tu patria.

—Creíste lo que yo quise que creyeras. Podría haberte revelado qué estaba ocurriendo en realidad, pero no quise arriesgarme a que alguien me oyese o te interrogase después. Yo habría dicho cualquier cosa, te juro que cualquier cosa, con tal de proteger a Claudine y a Josette, aunque ello significara fingir ante mi hermano que yo era un traidor.

Eriol posó la vista en Tomoyo. Sí, él podía entender que el amor llegase a ser tan profundo.

—Siento que por mi culpa, tú, madre, Robert y Sakura pasarais este último año de luto —murmuró William—, pero mien­tras no me ocupase de Gaspard no podía arriesgarme a regresar con la familia. Al matarlo me has liberado.

Eriol se estremeció.

—Ese hijo de perra casi acaba con mi mujer —declaró—. Lo mataría de nuevo si pudiera.

—Tu esposa es muy valiente. ¿Lleváis mucho tiempo casados?

—No, pero ella me ha cambiado la vida por completo. —Le­vantó los ojos hacia William y ambos intercambiaron una mirada de comprensión—. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

—Perfectamente. Claudine ha cambiado la mía.

Guardaron silencio durante unos segundos, y entonces Eriol dijo:

—La noche que conocí a Tomoyo me dijo que estabas vivo. Pero no la creí.

William frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Cómo demonios sabía que estaba vivo?

Eriol contempló el catre junto al fuego en el que yacía la mujer que le había robado el corazón y el alma. No tenía intención de restarle mérito a todo lo que Tomoyo había hecho por él y su familia manteniendo en secreto su don de clarivi­dencia... Porque eso es lo que era: un don. Se volvió de nuevo hacia William y le contó lo verdaderamente extraordinaria que era su esposa.

Cuando hubo terminado, William sencillamente se quedó mirándolo.

—Eso es increíble.

Una vez más, la mirada de Eriol se desvió hacia Tomoyo.

—Sí, William, la has descrito perfectamente. Mi mujer es increíble.

Y en cuanto ella volviese en sí, él se dedicaría a convencerla de que lo era. Y de que su sitio estaba junto a él.

* * *

Hola: Sinceramente una disculpa, pero estas vacaciones no pude publicar nada. Espero y les guste este capitulo ya falta solo dos para el final, cuídense mucho y nos vemos pronto.

Antes de despedirme quisiera dar las gracias a todo aquellos que me han mandado un review, tmb quiero decirles que a lo mejor esta semana publicare otro capitulo de corazón o mente?

Saludos

Verenike

P.D. No te olvides de dejar tu review…


	10. Capitulo 27

Hola: Pues bien lo prometido es deuda, aquí les presento el capitulo Numero 27 y 28 de esta maravillosa historia, espero y la disfruten tanto como yo cuando tuve la oportunidad de leerla.

**ES IMPORTANTE QUE SI ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE VAS A LEER ESTA HISTORIA BUSQUES LOS PRIMEROS CAPITULOS (1-18) QUE LLEVA POR NOMBRE "UNA BODA IMPREVISTA" DE TENSHITOMOYO4-EVER**

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es de la autora Jaquie D'alessandro, y los primeros 18 capítulos fueron adaptados textualmente por TenshiTomoyo4-ever de la historia original.**

RECUERDA QUE ESTO ES UNA ADAPTACION FIEL DE LA HISTORIA ORGINAL CON PERSONAJES DE CCS

* * *

Sólo habían pasado dos días desde que Eriol se había marchado a Francia, y Robert ya sabía que le sería por completo imposible ocuparse de toda la correspondencia de su hermano. Se sentó frente al macizo escritorio de ébano de Eriol y soltó un quejido al ver el creciente montón de cartas que se apilaban en el centro. Intentar superar sin contratiempos esa época que Eriol y Tomoyo estaban pasando en el continente iba a re­sultar una tarea de enormes proporciones.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo Robert, agradecido por la distracción. Shaoran entró en el estudio.

—¿Querías hablar conmigo? —preguntó.

—Sí. Hay algo que necesito decirte.

Shaoran tomó asiento en la butaca situada enfrente de Robert.

—Te escucho.

—Se trata de Sakura, y no me andaré con rodeos. Mi hermana está enamorada de ti. —Robert se reclinó contra el respaldo y observó a Shaoran entrecerrando los ojos—. Me gustaría saber cuáles son tus planes al respecto.

Shaoran se quedó muy quieto.

—¿Sakura te ha dicho que... le gusto?

—No, no me lo ha dicho directamente, pero no ha sido capaz de negarlo cuando se lo he preguntado a bocajarro. Cielo santo, Shaoran, hasta un ciego se daría cuenta de que te quiere. Creo que serías un marido admirable para mi hermana, siempre y cuando, claro está, le profeses algo de afecto.

Shaoran se dio unos golpecitos en la barbilla con los dedos, meditando acerca de esas palabras.

—¿Y si no me apeteciera casarme en estos momentos? —preguntó al final.

—En ese caso, estoy seguro de que Eriol tomará en consideración a otros pretendientes. —Agitó la mano sobre las cartas que recubrían el escritorio—. Enterrada en esta pila monstruosa hay una nota enviada por Charles Blankenship, en la que da a entender que tiene intención de declararse a Sakura. —Se puso de pie y posó la mano sobre el hombro de Shaoran—. Piénsalo bien, amigo mío —le dijo, y, acto seguido, salió de la habitación.

En cuanto se quedó solo, Shaoran comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro del estudio, pasándose los dedos por el pelo. ¡Sakura estaba enamorada de él! Este pensamiento hizo que se detuviese en seco. Recordó cómo la joven se había derretido en sus brazos, buscando sus labios con ansia, y el pulso se le aceleró. Una fina capa de sudor apareció en su frente. ¡Por todos los diablos!

¡No estaba preparado para el matrimonio! Convertirse en un hombre casado, por el amor de Dios... Comprometerse de por vida. «Ni hablar. Yo no.» Sakura era adorable, pero había muchas mujeres adorables en el mundo. «Aunque ninguna me hace sentir lo que ella.»

Intentó acallar esas fastidiosas vocecitas interiores que amenazaban con arrebatarle su sagrada soltería, pero no logró expulsarlas de su cabeza. «Sakura me daría unos hijos fuertes y apuestos, y unas hijas tan hermosas como su madre.»

¿Hijos? Un momento, estaba perdiendo el juicio.

Se acercó a toda prisa a las licoreras, se sirvió una cantidad generosa de brandy y se lo bebió de un trago. Al instante se sintió mejor.

Sakura no estaba realmente enamorada de él, sólo se había encaprichado. Y él se sentía atraído por ella sólo porque era muy distinta de las demás mujeres que conocía. Vaya, lo único que le hacía falta era salir de esa condenada casa y encontrar al­guna fémina con la que retozar alegremente. Dejó su copa va­cía sobre el escritorio y se encaminó a la puerta.

Justo cuando se dirigía al vestíbulo, oyó que Carters hablaba con alguien.

—Lo siento mucho, lord Blankenship, pero su excelencia está ausente en estos momentos —aseveró el mayordomo con voz monocorde y profunda.

Shaoran se detuvo de golpe. Blankenship. Debía de haber ve­nido para pedir la mano de Sakura. Y Robert había dicho que Eriol tendría en cuenta las ofertas de los pretendientes...

—Vaya, ¿está seguro? —preguntó lord Blankenship—. Mandé una nota hace varios días en la que le anunciaba mi visita de esta tarde. Sin duda estará esperando mi llegada...

—Un imprevisto ha obligado al señor duque a ausentarse.

—Yo me ocupo de esto, Carters —intervino Shaoran, acercándose a la puerta—. Su excelencia me dejó un recado para que se lo transmitiese a lord Blankenship.

Carters hizo una reverencia y dejó a los dos hombres a so­las. Shaoran se volvió hacia lord Blankenship y le dedicó una son­risa helada.

—Blankenship.

—Es un placer verle, Li.

Diez minutos después lord Blankenship ya no opinaba que era un placer ver a Shaoran. Restañándose la sangre de la nariz con el pañuelo, lord Blankenship salió del salón dando grandes zancadas. Vio a Sakura en el vestíbulo y pasó junto a ella como una exhalación sin decirle una palabra. En lugar de esperar a que Carters le abriera la puerta, la abrió él mismo de un tirón, sa­lió y cerró de un portazo.

—¡Cielo santo! —exclamó Sakura, mirando a Shaoran con los ojos desorbitados—. ¿Qué demonios le ocurre a Charles?

—¡Charles? ¿Lo llamas Charles?

—Sí, claro. ¿Se encuentra bien? Me ha parecido que le sangraba la nariz.

Se asomó a la ventana y vio alejarse el elegante carruaje de lord Blankenship.

—En efecto, le sangraba la nariz —confirmó Shaoran con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Me temo que se ha producido un ligero choque.

Tomó a Sakura del brazo y la condujo por el pasillo, casi arrastrándola.

Ella tuvo que correr para no quedarse atrás.

—¿Qué clase de choque? ¿Adónde me llevas?

Shaorna, lejos de contestar, siguió andando con determinación, sin aflojar el paso hasta que se encontraron en la intimidad del estudio de Eriol.

—¡Dios santo, Shaoran! —resopló ella cuando por fin se detuvieron. Con sus ojos verde esmeralda echando chispas, se soltó bruscamente de su mano—. ¿Qué mosca te ha picado? Me llevas de un lado a otro como un trapo y...

Sus palabras de indignación se interrumpieron cuando la boca de Shaoran la hizo callar con un beso.

Sakura se abandonó en sus brazos, con las rodillas temblorosas, y su enfado se disipó instantáneamente mientras la invadía una oleada de calor. Deslizó las manos por el amplio pecho y los hombros de Shaoran y enredó los dedos en su pelo. No sabía por qué él la estaba besando, pero mientras lo hiciera no le importaba la razón.

—Sakura —susurró Shaoran en un tono quejumbroso varios minutos más tarde—. Mírame.

Aferrándose a sus hombros para no caerse, ella abrió los ojos con esfuerzo y lo miró, embobada.

—¿Por qué me has besado? —preguntó luego con la voz trémula.

—Porque me apetecía.

Ella achicó los ojos con repentina suspicacia.

—Te estás comportando de un modo muy extraño. ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a Charles? Has mencionado algo sobre un choque...

—Sí, se ha producido un choque de lo más desafortunado entre su cara y mi puño.

—¿Le has pegado un puñetazo a Charles?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Qué demonios te impulsó a hacer una cosa así? —preguntó ella, estupefacta.

—El hijo de perra ha salido bien librado —contestó Shaoran en un tono amenazador—. Tendría que haberlo retado a duelo.

—¿Retado a duelo? Pero ¿qué es lo que ha hecho?

—Ha mentido como un bellaco. Ha negado rotundamente haberte besado. En suma, te ha llamado mentirosa. Y, por si fuera poco, ha tenido la desfachatez de interrumpirme mientras yo defendía tu honor y me ha dicho que no era asunto de mi incumbencia.

Sakura tragó saliva.

—De hecho, no es de tu incumbencia.

—Y un cuerno. —Prácticamente le salía humo de las orejas—. No sólo te besó y luego mintió al respecto, sino que ha tenido la osadía de venir hoy a pedir tu mano. Sí, desde luego que habría debido retarlo a duelo. Debió pensarlo dos veces antes de intentar declararse a la dama de otro hombre.

—¿Charles quería pedir mi mano? —preguntó ella con un hilillo de voz. Luego frunció el entrecejo—. ¿A qué te refieres con eso de que debió pensarlo dos veces antes de declararse a la dama de otro hombre? Yo no soy la dama de nadie.

—Eres mi dama. Creo que siempre lo has sido..., pero yo estaba demasiado ciego para darme cuenta. —Para gran sorpresa de Sakura, Shaoran hincó una rodilla en el suelo y le tomó las manos—. Cásate conmigo, Sakura.

Ella se quedó sin habla. «Dios mío, está borracho», pensó. O... estaba gastándole una broma pesada. Se soltó bruscamente y le volvió la espalda. Un sollozo escapó de sus labios.

—¿Cómo puedes bromear sobre algo así?

Él se puso en pie y la sujetó por los hombros. Le hizo dar la vuelta y la abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo el rostro en su cabello.

—Sakura, cariño, no se trata de una broma. —Le levantó la barbilla con los dedos hasta que sus ojos llorosos lo miraron—. Le he pegado un puñetazo en la nariz a Blankenship porque se atrevió a tocarte. Imaginarte con él, o con cualquier otro hom­bre, me resulta imposible. Simplemente no puedo permitirlo. Te quiero para mí solo. —La contempló fijamente con una expre­sión solemne—. Te amo, Sakura. Quiero que seas mi esposa. Di que te casarás conmigo.

Ella estudió su rostro serio y apuesto. De no ser porque él la sostenía en sus brazos, se habría desplomado como un saco.

—Me casaré contigo —dijo en voz baja.

—Gracias a Dios.

Agachó la cabeza para besarla, pero ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Eh... Shaoran...

Él le besó el cuello.

—¿Sí?

—Ahora que has pedido mi mano y yo he aceptado, no irás a desdecirte, ¿verdad?

—Nunca —aseguró él con la boca pegada a su cuello. De pronto se quedó inmóvil. Alzó la cabeza y la miró con perplejidad—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

—Pues...

—¿Pues qué?

Ella aspiró a fondo y luego soltó rápidamente:

—Charles Blankenship nunca me ha besado.

Shaoran se quedó mirándola durante un buen rato.

—¿Nunca te ha besado?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No.

—¿O sea que tú...?

—Me lo inventé. Para ponerte celoso.

Alzó la vista hacia él, aguardando su reacción. «Por favor, Dios, no hagas que me arrepienta —rezó en su fuero interno—. Le he contado la verdad. No quería que hubiese una mentira entre nosotros.»

Él arrugó el ceño.

—Pues dio resultado.

—¿En serio? ¿Te pusiste celoso?

—Quería matar al pobre desgraciado. Ahora supongo que lo dejaré vivir..., siempre y cuando no vuelva a acercarse a ti.

—Después del puñetazo en la nariz, estoy segura de que no lo hará. —Le posó las palmas sobre el pecho—. ¿Estás enfadado?

Shaoran la atrajo hacia sí y le tomó la cara entre las manos.

—¿Enfadado? En absoluto. Has aceptado mi proposición. Y ahora, si dejas de parlotear durante un rato, podré besarte y seré un hombre muy feliz.

—No diré una palabra más.

—Excelente. Pero antes de que dejes de hablar, podrías decirme que me quieres.

—Te quiero —musitó Sakura, poniéndose de puntillas y apretándose contra él.

Shaoran emitió un quejido.

—Espero que no me inflijas un noviazgo demasiado largo.

Exhalando un suspiro de satisfacción, Sakura le echó los brazos al cuello.

—En absoluto. Por si no lo habías notado, mi familia es aficionada a las bodas precipitadas.

Tomoyo despertó poco a poco, tomando conciencia de su en­torno gradualmente. Sentía una molestia sorda y constante en el hombro, pero eso representaba una gran mejoría respecto al terrible dolor que le había abrasado al principio esa zona. As­piró a fondo y un delicioso aroma a sabroso guiso inundó sus fosas nasales. De inmediato experimentó un hambre canina.

Abrió los ojos. Unos tenues rayos de sol se colaban en la habitación, iluminando las vigas del techo. Los pájaros trinaban débilmente a lo lejos.

—Tomoyo.

Se volvió lentamente en dirección a la voz e hizo un gesto de dolor al notar un tirón en el hombro. Eriol estaba sentado a su lado, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y las manos colgando entrelazadas entre las piernas separadas.

No se había afeitado en los últimos días y su barba inci­piente le confería el aspecto de un ángel moreno. Su cabello, echado desordenadamente hacia atrás, daba la impresión de haber sido atusado con los dedos una docena de veces. Ofrecía un aspecto descuidado y cansado, pero al mismo tiempo increí­blemente fuerte y sólido.

Y parecía muy preocupado. Con la esperanza de borrar su expresión inquieta, ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Eriol.

Él exhaló un enorme suspiro y cerró los ojos durante un segundo. Tendiendo una mano visiblemente temblorosa, le acarició la mejilla con suavidad.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Tomoyo reflexionó unos instantes.

—Me duele el hombro. Tengo mucha sed, y ese olor delicioso, sea de lo que fuere, hace que sienta un vacío en el estómago.

Las tensas facciones de Eriol se relajaron.

—Te traeré algo de comer y de beber, y luego te daré algo de láudano contra el dolor.

Se puso de pie y ella lo siguió con la mirada mientras cruzaba la habitación para verter agua de una jarra metálica en una gruesa taza.

Regresó a su lado y con suma delicadeza la ayudó a incorporarse, a la vez que le colocaba varias almohadas detrás de la espalda. Dios santo, resultaba tan agradable tocarla, aunque sólo fuese para cuidar de ella...

A continuación, le llevó la taza a los labios. Ella la vació tres veces antes de que la sequedad de su garganta desapareciera.

—¿Quieres más? —le preguntó Eriol.

—No, gracias.

—¿Te apetece un poco de caldo? Claudine lo ha preparado esta mañana.

Aunque ansiaba satisfacer su apetito, ella contestó:

—Más tarde. Primero tengo que hablar contigo.

«Tengo tantas cosas que decirte..., tantas esperanzas...», pensó.

—Claro.

Eriol se sentó en una silla de respaldo recto y ella se preguntó si él habría pasado toda la noche en un asiento tan duro. Y sospechaba que sí, pues tenía el aspecto de no haber dormido.

—¿Cómo está la niña? —preguntó, ansiosa.

—Está bien, Tomoyo. Se llama Josette. Está fuera, con Claudine y William.

—¿William? Entonces, tu hermano está...

—Está aquí. Vivo. Sano y salvo.

—¿Y cómo...?

—Me imagino que tienes muchas preguntas que hacerme, y te contaré todo lo que no sepas ya, pero primero hay algo que debo decirte.

La tomó de la mano, que sujetó entre las suyas. Tenía una expresión tan severa, tan intensa, que a Tomoyo se le encogió el corazón de aprensión.

—He tomado una decisión, Tomoyo.

—¿Una decisión?

Eriol la miró a los ojos y luego sacudió la cabeza.

—Maldición, he esperado tanto a que recuperases el conocimiento para hablar contigo, pero ahora que ha llegado el momento no encuentro las palabras.

A Tomoyo se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Sabía muy bien lo difícil que resultaba decide a alguien que uno no que­ría seguir casado con él.

Eriol le soltó las manos y se agachó. Cuando se enderezó, sujetaba un bote abollado.

—Te he traído algo —dijo en voz baja.

Introdujo la mano en el bote y sacó una fresa grande, madura y jugosa. Confundida, ella observó cómo sujetaba la fru­ta por el rabo.

—¿Te acuerdas de nuestro viaje a Londres, cuando estábamos recién casados? —preguntó Eriol, escrutándole los ojos.

Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza, en silencio.

—Me contaste la historia del origen de las fresas, sobre una pareja que era inmensamente feliz hasta que discutieron. La mujer se alejó de su marido y no se detuvo hasta que vio las fresas rojas y apetitosas. Cuando se las comió, recuperó su deseo por él y regresó a su lado. —Le acercó la fresa a los labios—. Quiero que tú vuelvas a mi lado.

A Tomoyo el corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho. Aturdida, mordió la fruta, y su dulzor le envolvió la lengua de in­mediato. Cuando terminó de comerse la fresa, Eriol depositó el bote en el suelo.

La tomó de nuevo de la mano y le dio un beso caluroso y ferviente en la palma.

—Dios, Tomoyo, cuando creí que ibas a morir todo murió dentro de mí. En ese momento me di cuenta de que nada, absolutamente nada me importaba más que tenerte conmigo.

»No puedo dejarte ir —dijo, y ella notó su cálido aliento en las yemas de los dedos—, no puedo permitir que regreses a América. Si te vas, te seguiré hasta allí. No consentiré que nuestro matrimonio sea declarado nulo. Me da igual si no tenemos hijos. Si quieres, podemos adoptar niños, docenas de ellos, si así lo deseas, pero no concebirás el hijo de otro hombre. Y yo no buscaré consuelo en brazos de otra mujer. Si no quieres compartir el lecho conmigo, aceptaré tu decisión. Lo único que me importa es que te quedes conmigo, ¿entiendes?

Ella no habría podido articular una sola palabra con sus labios, completamente secos, ni aunque le fuera la vida en ello, así que asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien. No quiero oír hablar más sobre disolver nuestro matrimonio. —Clavó en ella una mirada acalorada, intensa y muy seria—. Te quiero —susurró—, con toda el alma. Y quiero estar contigo en las condiciones que sean. Mi corazón te pertenece y siempre te pertenecerá.

Ella lo contempló en silencio, pues lo que acababa de oír la había dejado sin habla. Él la amaba. A pesar de todo, quería que ella siguiese siendo su esposa. Dios santo, estaba dispuesto a renunciar a tanto: un matrimonio de verdad, hijos... Por ella. Porque la quería. Las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos. Compren­día muy bien ese amor tan profundo, esa disposición a renun­ciar a todo por el ser amado.

Lo comprendía porque era exactamente lo mismo que ella sentía por él.

—Eriol —dijo con voz temblorosa—. Quiero que sepas que yo jamás tendría un hijo con otro hombre. Por favor, créeme. No deseaba por nada del mundo romper nuestro matrimonio, pero no podía pedirte que continuaras considerándome tu esposa cuando yo ya no podía compartir tu lecho.

Él se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Me mentiste?

Ella se estremeció al oír su tono, pero siguió adelante:

—Sí, te mentí. Quería que fueras libre para disfrutar de un matrimonio como el que mereces, con una mujer que pudiese darte hijos. Lo que te dije sobre mi deseo de anular el matrimo­nio y tener un hijo con otro, sobre mi ambición de ser duquesa, todo eso era mentira. Pero te ruego que entiendas que yo habría dicho absolutamente cualquier cosa para convencerte.

Eriol tragó saliva compulsivamente antes de decir:

—Esas palabras son prácticamente idénticas a las que William me dijo anoche cuando me habló de proteger a Claudine. —Respiró hondo—. Me estás diciendo que inventaste todo eso para que yo siguiese adelante con mi vida. Sin ti.

—Así es.

—Me mentiste.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Es la única vez que lo he hecho, y te juro por lo que más quiero que jamás lo volveré a hacer.

Durante unos segundos él pareció sentirse aturdido, y lue­go, poco a poco, una amplia sonrisa se desplegó en su rostro. Una sonrisa arrebatadora que a Tomoyo le cortó la respiración.

—Me mentiste —dijo él otra vez.

—Pareces... alegrarte de ello.

—Cariño, dadas las circunstancias, estoy extasiado.

A Tomoyo la invadió un alivio tan intenso que le debilitó todo el cuerpo.

—Hay una cosa más que debo decirte.

Sin duda su semblante estaba tan serio como su tono de voz, porque el destello de buen humor desapareció de los ojos de Eriol.

—Te escucho —dijo él.

—Cuando creí que iba a morirme y que nunca más volvería a verte o a tocarte, sentí un gran pesar. Me arrepentí de haber renunciado a ti, y a nuestra hija. —Alzó la mano y le acarició la barbilla sin afeitar—. No quiero volver a arrepentirme —susurró—. Quiero que seamos un matrimonio de verdad. Quiero tener el bebé, con independencia de las dificultades que tengamos que afrontar juntos.

Eriol la miró con fijeza.

—Tomoyo, ¿estás segura?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y tragó saliva no sin esfuerzo.

—La vida es demasiado breve, demasiado valiosa. Hay una niña preciosa en nuestro futuro, una niña a quien no quiero ne­gar el derecho a existir, aunque su existencia sea muy corta. Tengo fuerzas para soportarlo, porque te quiero y tú me quieres a mí. —Aspiró profundamente y estudió su expresión severa—. ¿Quieres tú lo mismo, Eriol? ¿Quieres tener esa hija conmigo, aunque sepas que la perderemos? ¿Aunque seas consciente del dolor que nos provocará?

Él le tomó la mano y se la apretó con fuerza.

—Siempre he querido tenerla, aun sabiendo que podríamos perderla. Y te juro por mi alma que haré todo lo posible por evi­tar que eso ocurra.

—Pero ¿y si ocurre de todas maneras?

—Entonces daré gracias a Dios por el tiempo que haya po­dido pasar con ella, por los días preciosos durante los cuales hayamos podido disfrutar de su amor.

Cielo santo, a Tomoyo le aterraba contarle los demás detalles de su visión, decirle que en aquellas imágenes lo había vis­to desesperarse y expresar su sentimiento de culpa. Pero tenía que saber la verdad.

—Eriol, ¿y si su muerte fuera el resultado de una acción de uno de los dos?

Él le frotó el dorso de las manos con los pulgares, sin apartar los ojos de los de ella.

—Lo superaremos. Juntos. Siempre. —Se inclinó hacia delante y le rozó los labios con los suyos, en un beso tierno y agridulce—. Nuestro amor es tan fuerte que podremos superar cualquier cosa.

Esta declaración, hecha en voz baja, le encogió el corazón a Tomoyo, y sus ojos se arrasaron en lágrimas. Rezó porque Eriol no se arrepintiese de haber pronunciado esas palabras cuando ella le contase el resto de la visión. Y tenía que decírse­lo; no sería justo que le ocultase el terrible sufrimiento que le deparaba el destino.

—Eriol, en la visión aparecías muy abatido. Sentí tu desesperación, tu impotencia, tu culpabilidad. Te oí decir: «Por favor, Dios mío, no me digas que la he matado al traerla aquí», y: «No puedo vivir sin ella».

Él la miró, desconcertado, con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Pero si son las mismas palabras que pronuncié ayer, cuando pensaba que te morías.

Antes de que ella pudiese contestar, oyeron voces procedentes del exterior.

—William, Claudine y Josette han vuelto —dijo él—. Están deseando conocerte.

Cruzó la habitación y abrió la puerta. La mujer que estaba atada a una silla la última vez que Tomoyo la había visto entró del brazo de un hombre que era innegablemente hermano de Eriol. Tomoyo sonrió. Sin embargo, antes de que abriera la boca para saludar, la niña apareció en el umbral.

Tomoyo se fijó en la criatura de cabello color ébano y ojos grises.

Y todo su mundo dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

* * *

Hola: Como están? Pues bien esta vez les subí dos capítulos juntos, ya solo falta el capitulo final y el epilogo que estoy pensando seriamente en juntarlos y hacer un solo capitulo, en fin muchas gracia a todos aquellos que me dejaron un review.

Con respecto a los que me han pedido que actualice corazón o mente, quiero decirles que si todo sale como espero en esta semana saldrá el próximo capitulo.

Saludos

Verenike


	11. Capitulo 29

Hola: Pues bien lo prometido es deuda, aquí les presento el capitulo Numero 29 de esta maravillosa historia, espero y la disfruten tanto como yo cuando tuve la oportunidad de leerla.

**ES IMPORTANTE QUE SI ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE VAS A LEER ESTA HISTORIA BUSQUES LOS PRIMEROS CAPITULOS (1-18) QUE LLEVA POR NOMBRE "UNA BODA IMPREVISTA" DE TENSHITOMOYO4-EVER**

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es de la autora Jaquie D'alessandro, y los primeros 18 capítulos fueron adaptados textualmente por TenshiTomoyo4-ever de la historia original.**

RECUERDA QUE ESTO ES UNA ADAPTACION FIEL DE LA HISTORIA ORGINAL CON PERSONAJES DE CCS

* * *

Tomoyo contempló a la niña. Intentó respirar, pero era como si la habitación se hubiese quedado sin aire. Su mente registró de inmediato el cabello negro, los ojos grises y la edad de la cria­tura, y entonces la reconoció.

Era la niña que aparecía en su visión.

Lo comprendió todo tan de repente que se sintió mareada. Claudine era la madre de la niña, lo que significaba que William..., William era el padre, y no Eriol.

La criatura en peligro era esa niña, Josette. No la hija de Tomoyo. Y ella la había salvado. «Las palabras que Eriol pronunciaba en mi visión, su abatimiento... —pensó—. Todo se debía a que creía que me había perdido a mí.»

William y Claudine le sonrieron, y, tirando suavemente de la mano de la niña, se acercaron a Tomoyo.

—Nos alegramos mucho de que hayas despertado —dijo William—. Tenemos tantas cosas de que hablar y, lo que es más importante, queremos agradecerte que hayas salvado la vida a nuestra hija Josette.

Aturdida, Tomoyo tendió la mano. Josette la estrechó tímidamente con sus deditos. Al instante, Tomoyo se sintió llena de dicha. Esa criatura no irradiaba más que alegría. Nada de pe­ligro ni de muerte. La amenaza había pasado. El alivio que la invadió la dejó muy débil.

Eriol se arrodilló junto a la cama.

—¿Estás bien, Tomoyo? Estás muy pálida.

Ella apartó la vista de la pequeña y lo miró a él. Con gran esfuerzo, logró hacer una inspiración entrecortada y se humedeció los labios resecos. Extendió los brazos y lo tomó de las manos.

—Eriol, Josette es... es la niña de mi visión.

Durante unos instantes él se limitó a mirarla.

—¿O sea que la niña que viste morir...? —preguntó por fin en voz baja.

—Era Josette. Pero no ha muerto. La salvamos. Y era la hija de William, no la nuestra —dijo con los ojos llorosos—, no la nuestra.

—¿No era nuestra hija? —repitió él con expresión confundida. Pero entonces frunció el entrecejo y bajó más aún el tono—. ¿Quieres decir que Josette corre peligro?

—No. El peligro ha pasado. Josette está bien.

—Ella está bien, pero ¿corre peligro nuestro hijo?

—En absoluto.

Eriol cerró los párpados un momento y luego se acercó las manos de Tomoyo a los labios.

—Dios mío. —Tragó saliva de manera audible—. ¿Significa eso lo que creo que significa?

—Significa que somos libres. Libres para amarnos y concebir hijos sin que esa amenaza horrible penda sobre nuestras cabezas.

—Tomoyo...

Se inclinó hacia delante y la besó con ávida ternura.

Ella le apretó la mano, y un torrente de imágenes acudió a su mente. Intentó ahuyentarlas, temerosa de ver algo malo, algo que estropease ese momento. Pero el cuadro que cobró forma en su mente la dejó sin aliento.

Con claridad cristalina se vio a sí misma y a Eriol juntos en un prado cubierto de flores silvestres, declarándose su amor mutuo con la mirada. Él le tendía la mano. «Te quiero, Tomoyo.»

La imagen se difuminó, dejando tras de sí una estela de bienestar que maravilló a Tomoyo.

Tomoyo se inclinó hacia delante en la silla y estudió su rostro.

—¿Qué has visto?

—A ti y a mÍ... Era una visión de amor. Y de felicidad.

—Felicidad.

—Sí. —Una sonrisa jubilosa le brotó del corazón—. Es una palabra que usamos en Japón para referimos a la dicha celestial.

Él, se llevó las manos de ella a los labios.

—También es una palabra que usamos en Inglaterra para decir «tú y yo amándonos para el resto de nuestra vida».

Ella lo miró a los ojos y supo de inmediato que tenía razón.

* * *

HOLA: Pues bien ya llegamos al final, como solo es un capitulo muy pequeñito decidi poner de una vez el epilogo, espero y les guste, cuídense mucho y espero verlos pronto con otra historia.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me apoyaron, gracias por sus reviews, y sus buenos deseos.

Cuidense mucho.

Saludos.

Verenike

P.D. Por falta de tiempo y sueño, mañana (bueno dentro de unas horas por que ahorita es la 1:30am y mi madre esta diciéndome que ya me duerma) publicare el epilogo que tmb es corto.


	12. EPILOGO

Hola: Pues bien lo prometido es deuda, aquí les presento el Epilogo de esta maravillosa historia, espero y la disfruten tanto como yo cuando tuve la oportunidad de leerla.

**ES IMPORTANTE QUE SI ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE VAS A LEER ESTA HISTORIA BUSQUES LOS PRIMEROS CAPITULOS (1-18) QUE LLEVA POR NOMBRE "UNA BODA IMPREVISTA" DE TENSHITOMOYO4-EVER**

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es de la autora Jaquie D'alessandro, y los primeros 18 capítulos fueron adaptados textualmente por TenshiTomoyo4-ever de la historia original.**

RECUERDA QUE ESTO ES UNA ADAPTACION FIEL DE LA HISTORIA ORGINAL CON PERSONAJES DE CCS

**

* * *

**

EPÍLOGO

Eriol iba y venía por el salón, pasándose los dedos por el cabello. El médico llevaba más de una hora con Tomoyo. ¿Cuánto rato necesitaba para quitarle el vendaje del hombro y determinar si la herida se había cerrado del todo? Habían vuelto a casa hacía un mes. Sin duda era tiempo más que suficiente para que se curase por completo.

Unas risas lo arrancaron de su ensimismamiento. Se acercó a la ventana: toda su familia, menos Sakura y Shaoran, que estaban de viaje de novios en Brighton, estaba sentada en torno a la mesa redonda de la terraza. Su madre miraba con una sonrisa radiante a William, que hacía saltar sobre sus rodillas a una Josette muy divertida. Claudine y lady Penbroke conversaban animadamente, mientras Robert intentaba sacar de su taza de té la punta de la boa que esta última llevaba al cuello. Debajo de la mesa, _Diantre _y sus numerosos hermanos jugaban con el cachorrito blanco que Eriol había adquirido hacía poco. Tuvo que recorrer casi toda Inglaterra en busca de un perro idéntico al bosquejo de _Parche _que Tomoyo había dibujado, pero al final lo consiguió.

Tomoyo se había echado a reír y a llorar a la vez cuando él le había depositado el peludo animalito en los brazos. El bri­llo de gozo en los ojos de su esposa lo había conmovido... y le había tocado esa fibra a la que sólo ella tenía acceso.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo, apartando su mirada de la ventana. Tomoyo entró en el salón, y él fue a su encuentro rápidamente.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—El médico ha dicho que estoy bien —respondió con una sonrisa.

Un enorme suspiro de alivio salió de sus pulmones.

—Gracias a Dios. —La atrajo hacia sí y le dio un beso en la frente. Al apartarse ligeramente se percató de que ella sostenía una carta en la mano—. ¿Es de Sakura?

—No, es de mi amiga de Japón.

—¿La joven a la que advertiste que no se casara?

—Sí. Por desgracia, mis premoniciones se cumplieron. —Fijó en él una mirada triste—. David le fue infiel. Murió en un duelo a manos del marido de su amante.

—Cuánto lo siento, Tomoyo.

—Yo también. En su carta me suplica que la perdone, y lo haré con gusto, además de enviarle una invitación para que nos visite.

El sonido de risas atrajo su atención, y los dos se acercaron a la ventana. Eriol vio que Tomoyo sonreía cuando Robert, al reparar en ellos desde la terraza, los saludó con la mano. Ella le devolvió el saludo y luego se quedó quieta, mirando alternadamente la carta que sostenía y el rostro alegre de Eriol.

—Oh, no —dijo Eriol—. ¿Qué estás viendo ahora?

Ella titubeó y una sonrisa jugueteó en sus labios.

—Sólo estaba pensando que le escribiré a mi amiga hoy mismo. Creo que un viaje a Inglaterra es justo lo que necesita. Y, bueno, tal vez a Robert también le parezca buena idea.

Eriol captó de inmediato la intención de sus palabras y se le escapó una sonrisa.

—Entiendo. ¿Debo poner a mi querido hermano sobre aviso?

—Oh, no creo que eso sirva para nada —dijo ella, y aparecieron sus hoyuelos a cada lado de la boca. Se guardó la carta en el bolsillo y luego respiró hondo—. No te he contado todo lo que ha dicho el médico, Eriol.

La sonrisa se borró al instante de la cara de su marido.

—Pero si has dicho que estás bien...

—Y lo estoy. Soy de naturaleza robusta, ¿recuerdas? Puedo volver a mis actividades normales, pero me ha advertido que no realice tareas demasiado pesadas, dado mi... delicado estado.

—¿Delicado?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, con un destello de alegría en los ojos.

—Sí, es una palabra que usamos en Japón para decir: «Voy a tener un hijo».

El corazón de Eriol dejó de latir un momento, y luego comenzó a palpitar aceleradamente. Iba a tener un hijo. El hijo de los dos. Cerró los ojos, absorbiendo la dicha, saboreando el milagro.

—Dame la mano —susurró ella.

Eriol se la tendió. Ella la tomó entre las suyas y se la puso contra el vientre, apretándola con suavidad sobre el vestido.

—¿Ves algo? —preguntó él, mirándola atentamente.

Una sonrisa iluminó su bello rostro.

—Mmm... Al parecer estás haciendo planes que tienen que ver contigo, conmigo y con ese sofá frente a la chimenea.

Él soltó una carcajada.

—Eres una mujer difícil de sorprender, amor mío.

De pronto, ella abrió mucho los ojos y la diversión de Eriol se desvaneció al momento.

—Y ahora ¿qué ves?

—Veo un bebé... Un hermoso varón —dijo ella, maravillada—. Va a ser como tú..., con tu cabello negro, tu barbilla enérgica y tu noble porte.

—Te equivocas —replicó Eriol en voz baja. La miró a los ojos, unos ojos que irradiaban amor, cariño y bondad, y el corazón le brincó en el pecho—. Va a ser como tú..., como su madre: una visión. Una visión de amor.

**FIN**

* * *

**Hola: Bueno ahora este si es el fin, perdonen el retraso pero ando algo ocupadilla con un trabajo para la escuela, y que creen llego una inkilina ayer a mi casa es una cachorrita de 3 meses de edad, mas sin embargo no creo poder quedarme con ella pues ya tengo 3 perros chihuaha, tres cotorros (la pajara puso 6 huevos :P . ****) y dos canarios y dos pescados. Ya le dimos leche, agua, croquetas, y trocitos de jamon. Es de color café tiene las orejas largas y las patas grandes es una monada ya hasta le puse nombre, se llama muñeca. Sin embargo estoy algo triste pues mi papa no quiere que nos quedemos con ella, y pos estoy buscándole hogar, además de que estoy buscando fundaciones de ayuda para animales de la calle que no tienen hogar o que están perdidos y pues ya les escribi, si no me contestan para el martes pues pienso llevarla para que le busquen un hogar donde puedan cuidarla y darle cariño, creo que no llego a mi casa por casualidad. Es como siempre dice nuestro querido Eriol: NO EXISTEN LAS COINCIDENCIAS SOLO LO INEVITABLE y pues por eso creo que mi misión para con ella es conseguirle un hogar o minimo encontrarle un lugar donde puedan cuidarla adecuadamente.**

**Pero bueno ya me distraje mucho, quiero decirles que próximamente voy a publicar el capitulo de corazón o mente?. Ya se que se los he prometido mucho pero he andado muy ocupada o sin inspiración o simplemente no salía como yo quería.**

**Bueno los dejo cuídense mucho**

**Saludos **

**Verenike**

**P.D. Dejen su review.**


End file.
